


Fox x Rabbit

by AzureCherry6



Category: IT (1990), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Blood Kink, Child Abuse, Depressed Bill Denbrough, Dom/sub Undertones, Knifeplay, M/M, Manipulation, Masochism, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Pet Names, Sadism, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureCherry6/pseuds/AzureCherry6
Summary: Bill is swept into his bully's shitty life by having to be a punching bag, or more specifically sex doll. Honestly both, his body is Henry's canvas. Tearing, shredding. And so much more.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Do not take the warnings with a grain of salt. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

"Well look at what we've got here.." Henry observed, eyes focusing on _girly boy_ and _stuttering Billy_.

Bill tensed, watching as the group of teenagers approached him and Eddie. His first thought was to make Eddie run, but he knew Bowers' gang would catch him. If only they had left a minute ago..

"What's this? Making a shitty damn, _girls_?" Henry spat as Belch burped disgustingly.

The bullies strode over and started kicking down the damn, which could barely be called a damn. Bill held his arms out to Eddie to help him across the water and backed away.

"For someone who calls us girls, you're sure not a gentleman" Eddie snapped back, staying as innocent as ever with his comments due to sheltering.

"What was that?" The leader of the malicious group asked, approaching them closer, splashing water.

"N-nothing, Bowers..w-we'll go" Bill stood up straight, confidently in front of Eddie, facing Henry.

Bill had always been a leader. Always knew what was right and didn't care what the cost was. Injustice is his most hated thing in the world.

"Stuttering freak!" Henry suddenly snapped and shoved them both to the ground.

Eddie non surprisingly immediately started to hyperventilate. As he pulled out his inhaler, it was just as quickly kicked out of his hand and landed in the stream. Which slowly swept it away.

"Hey! That's my medicine!" Eddie cried, panicking unable to breathe even worse.

Bill became angry and went to grab for it, bending over in the water.

Henry signaled Belch and Bill was immediately dragged away, out of sight.

The blond heard his shorter friends' cry but Belch had a large frame and muscles. He grabbed Bill by his throat and threw him against a rock, making the younger see stars.

"You bastard...don't let Eddie die!" The smaller yelled with all the venom he could muster.

Belch's face dropped, watching Bill with confusion mixed with surprise.

"What?!" Bill growled, glaring daggers at the ill-mannered teen.

"BELCH." The booming yet also loud voice rung.

Belch immediately spun around to meet his leaders' eyes. Henry looked angry, and _something else too_...but Bill didn't quite know what.

"You take care of the little pip squeak. I got this one." Henry smirked, approaching the rock which Bill's back was flat against.

The boy felt something slightly warm and liquid slowly trickle from his hairline down to his temple. He touched the strange fluid and held his hand out. _Blood_. Belch had thrown him too hard.

A loud throaty burp could be heard as the one responsible walked off to meet his friend.

As Bill opened his mouth to prod at Henry, he realized the greasers gaze was solely on him. The possessive look trailed up and down the blonde's body and then rested on the blood welling from his head.

Henry felt his cock twitch as the younger boy looked at him with fear and confusion.

"I don't like seeing you with that little wuss, doll" the older boy said, approaching Bill calmly and stopped deathly close.

"W-what the h-h-h...ell are y-you talking-ing about B-Bowers?" The shorter one asked, trying to keep up his confidence but ultimately failing.

Instead of a verbal reply, Henry punched Bill in the head hard, making him dizzy immediately and go limp against the rock. The brunet pushed his knee between the fairer haired boys legs, rubbing against his crotch in a back and forth motion.

"You look gorgeous like this, Billy-boy" Henry taunted, watching the others face contour in pleasure and whimper from confusion at the situation.

After awhile of Bowers' knee pushing against Bill's crotch, his small dick stood for attention. The owner slowly and shakily grinded back against the knee and mewled from the pleasure. A large hand grabbed the blond's hair and he felt a splitting pain in the wound from Belch. The younger thrashed weakly.

"S-stop y-you sick evil j-j-jerk!" Bill whispered, confusion and pain clouding his head.

"You're my little bitch. Got that Denbrough? I'll take real good care of you...I just need a little encouragement sometimes. Like your blood.." The bully growled, taking back his hand to lick them.

Bill watched Henry's horny gaze as his tongue ran over his fingers and disappeared within (what he imagines) his tight mouth. His cheeks turned bright pink as the dark haired boy pulled off of his fingers.

"If you don't want your friend hurt, do exactly as I say. Got it?" Henry demanded as he started to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans.

A small tucked away feeling he always had was starting to creep up again. Ever since his brother -Georgie- died, he's gone through pain. The loss of his brother, but also the loss of his once happy and loving parents. He grew so familiar to their violent and negative tendencies. It became all he knew. All he wanted. He craved to be hurt, to feel pain inflicted by ones angry towards him. He felt he deserved it, being at fault for Georgie's death and all.

"W-what do I-I have to d-d-do" Bill asked softly, looking up at Henry with sad large eyes.

Henry had to grab the base of his cock through his pants to stop from cumming then and there. The cute and innocent look of Bill Denbrough never failed to make him uncomfortably _horny_ and _**angry**_.

"Oh baby..I'll be nice on you for now. Turn around and spread your legs" Henry commanded, voice serious and dripping with lust.

Bill did as he was told, slightly curious as to what would happen. Maybe Bowers was just planning to slice up his back and he'd have to take it. Ouch.

Cold hands brought Bill's pants down, Henry admired the tight underwear that clung to his ass. He traced his hand down the stuttering boys back and to his butt, grabbing one of the cheeks and gently squeezing, rubbing all over the rest of his ass and pale thighs.

"B-Bowers.." The blond whispered out, arching his back and pushing back against the touch without realizing.

The greaser wanted nothing more than to just force fuck the boy, watching his blood drip down his own thighs as it also coated his cock. Fucking more and more blood from his body till he pumped him full of jizz.

He slipped the thin fabric covering the younger boys privates down his hips and to his knees, leaning back to get the whole view.

Bill wiggled his hips slightly and looked back shyly, nervous and embarrassed by the awkward position for a boy.

Henry was taking in the beauty. A gorgeous pink hole between perfectly thin parted cheeks that curved slightly from his bones.

"Don't move, or I'll gut you here and now" Henry growled, trying to sound more threatening than horny.

He dropped to a mid squat and held Bill's thighs, pushing his face between the ass cheeks in front of him and started to lap at the cute entrance. Muscles clenched in the still standing boy as his hole was being teased and prodded at by a tongue.

Bill's mind was spinning and he let out a groan, closing his eyes and licking and biting at his lower lip.

Henry stopped and pulled away, getting to his feet then pushed his clothed member against Bill's hole.

"I bet you want me, huh faggot? You want my cock so deep in you, my name is all you'll remember?" Henry teased, starting to grind against the soft flesh.

"P-p-p-please I-I j-ust want th-this over" Bill moaned softly, panting slightly and turning pink as his lidded eyes were glued to the ground.

The sky eyed boy felt something poke his lips, so he opened his mouth. 3 fingers were pushed into his mouth and they thrusted brutally, causing him to moan from the force.

"Like your mouth being full? Don't worry baby, I'll give you what you need" the taller purred out, enjoying the sucking and contracting of Bill's mouth around his fingers.

Why wasn't Bill fighting? Oh that's right, he's turned into a huge masochist. Also to ensure Eddie's safety! That's what he meant... _hehe_.

Henry watched as Bill sucked and licked at the fingers in his mouth, moaning around them as he felt his hole twitch for attention. The fingers were slowly pulled out of him, causing eyes to flick over to the one responsible for his halt.

"Impatient? So am I baby.." Henry purred, pushing down his pants more and pulling his cock free from his boxers.

Bill felt something wet and stiff rub against his hole, he felt like nothing more than a rabbit caught by the fox. The unforgiving, malicious instinct of the fox was the opposite of the innocent, white small rabbit. Hunter, instead of the hunted. Playing and torturing his prey.

A finger filled the rabbit quickly, pulling him from his train of relating thought and back to reality. Bowers was finger fucking him, slow and deep. He moaned and arched his back more by instinct, panting as the remaining fingers were added after awhile of just one pumping in and out of him. After his tight hole was stretched, the fox didnt hesitate to push his swollen cock in.

"f-FUCK-! B..B..Bowers!" Bill choked out from pain, yet trembling from the pleasure. Henry had thrusted right into his easy to reach prostate.

The tight wet flesh squeezing Henry's cock made him groan lowly, rolling his hips and thrusting in and out deep and slow. He moved his hands to the smaller boy's chest as they fucked passionately. Fingers closed around the hard pink nubs they found there and pinched and rolled them gently.

"Oh-oh! Uhhh~ H-Henry stop..f-FUCK!" Bill whimpered out, his back arched into the good fucking he was getting, and the assault on his chest.

Bill looked just like a naughty school girl being punished. Face flushed, eyes lidded, lips parted with his dick swaying between his legs at the force of Henry's thrusts.

"Mm..baby say my name. Just like that...such a good girl" Henry growled out, his thrusts becoming faster and less graceful.

The younger cried out Henry's name wantonly; when he felt a hand wrap around his small dick and tug in time with the fox's thrusts. Cum sprayed the rock Bill's back was once against as Henry pounded his ass and finally halted, deep in the boypussy emptying himself.

"Ahh fuck ya..you're still so tight.." Growled out Henry, leaning back to watch his slowly softening cock continue disappear within the younger boy's hole.

"It a-aches there...ugh let m-me g-go" the rabbit whined, squirming gently.

The brunet pulled out of the wet hole, eyes glued to the beautiful scene as Bill relaxed and stood slightly, leaning back against Henry for support.

"Hey twirp I didn't just save you from a dragon and marry-" Henry was cut off as he realized Bill drifting into sleep, back comfortably against Henry's chest.

The greaser looked around, only caring if someone saw this moment. After fixing his and his rabbit's clothes, he scooped the innocent boy up into his arms and strode off


	2. Zenith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut.

When school had return, Bill had kept quiet about what happened. He couldn't stop thinking about Bowers..

"Then that monster's friends tore up my coat!" Eddie complained, referring to his side of the story.

"Jee, good thing no one was hurt. What did those evil junkies do to you?" Ben prodded, the group's attention turning to Bill.

The blond was day dreaming about the greaser who raped him. He remembered the feeling of the older boy's cock spreading his insides with every thrust. _I feel so dirty._

"He j-just threatened... m-me and held h-his knife to my f-face" the blond replied solemnly, glancing at the loser's expressions.

His lie had fooled them and they nodded understandingly then continued conversation.

"BOWERS!" A loud voice ripped through the mess hall, making every child's attention turn toward the noise in curiousity.

An angry man stood there, scolding said boys name to hell with just a look. Henry walked away with his friends as everyone noticed the new kid, sticking head first out of the garbage can. Everyone laughed and pointed, but the losers club sat. Disturbed and uncomfortable with the socially acceptable behavior.

Later that day, Bill was in history. The one class he shared with Henry, and just so happened to sit next to him.

Bill tuned out the lecture and twiddled his pencil, keeping his gaze on his desk. He didn't want to provoke the angry teen, _but maybe he'd forgotten about it? Who knows how many other people Bowers rapes.._

Pale fingers snatched the pencil from Bill, tossing it across the room as the stuttering one watched. Belch caught it smoothly, and no one noticed or cared.

"Quit paying attention to some object, and look at me" Henry's voice dripped with sadistic glee.

He watched as the blond glanced at him with such fright, you could say he looked like he'd seen a ghost. Henry stared with hungry eyes and smirked. That look, that damn look that never failed to make his cock hard. Bill's crystal blue eyes glinted as his pupils shrunk slightly due to fear. _Shit was Bill always this pale..?_

And with that thought, Bill collapsed onto the ground and Henry watched, motionless. The teacher's lecture came to a halt and she turned, looking at Bill she gasped.

"Get this boy to the health office!!" She shrieked.

 _Well that turned out better than planned,_ Henry hoisted Bill over his right shoulder and carried him out of the class. Since he knew there was nothing really wrong with the stuttering boy, he instead carried him into a janitors closet. He set the younger down in the only chair and lifted his chin.

"Aye, wake up mush mouth" Henry said in annoyance and pulled out his knife. He let out the blade and brought it down to the boys arm, lifting the long sleeve and sliced down. Not deep enough to kill the twerp, but enough to draw blood almost instantly.

Bill woke up with a start, yanking his limbs away and screaming.

Henry quickly shoved a rag into Bill's mouth, kneeling down in front of the chair and spreading the boys legs.

"I'll kill you now, I don't mind using one of your other friends. Or you can shut up and enjoy it." Henry said in an almost kind tone. _Of course it was fake._

Bill's eyes dripped with tears as he silently watched the fox rub and caress his inner thighs. And at the same time spreading them. The greasers face was watching Bill's private area closely.

"If you're good, I'll give you a treat" Henry said through a grin.

Bill was shaking, terrified of the older boy and what their definitions of treat were.

Soon Bill's pants were slid down his smooth thighs and Henry watched with lidded, dilated eyes. His underwear joined and as Henry left rough kisses and large hickeys on the pale thighs, he removed the rag from his mouth and moaned out. The soft wet tongue gliding against the sensitive purple marks elicited pain and pleasure.

"P-please.." Bill whispered.

"Please what, princess?" Henry growled, looking up at Bill.

Bill grabbed his member in his shaky hands and pressed it against Henry's lips. He jutted his hips slightly, creating friction at the head of his dick against the greaser's lower lip.

"Good girl" Henry purred then stuck his tongue out, wetting the upper half of the dick in front of him.

The stuttering boy arched his back and gripped the chair, enjoying the hot wet mouth as it pleased him.

Soon Henry was bobbing his head up and down the small dick, letting his tongue roam every detail on his rabbit's cute sex organ.

"H-Henry~" Bill whined out, spreading his legs more and trying to stop himself from thrusting into the wet mouth.

Henry pulled off and took Bill's hand, turning it palm up and licked the blood trailing down his wrist from the cut on his arm.

Bill watched, frightened as Henry became instantly more excited. His pupils were blown out and he let blood run down the corners of his mouth.

"Tastes so good, sweetie.." The older sighed, bringing himself to his feet.

Henry picked Bill up easily and sat himself down in the chair. The younger straddled Henry comfortably, looking into the menacing eyes. _Wait...menacing? They didn't look so menacing now. They looked...normal, besides the blown out pupils from lust_. Bill started to blush at the realization that the other boy was gazing at him as if in a trance.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, not a stutter to be heard.

Henry let his eyes slowly wander down the small body in front of him.

"I dont know what you're talking about, and I don't much care. Get my cock out now." The greaser ordered.

His hands fumbled as he undid the thick belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the dark blue jeans. Henry watched, lust fogging his mind as his jeans were tugged down revealing tight jet black boxers. Fingers ghosted the outline of the hard cock that was confined there, then the last garment joined his pants.

"Hurry it along" Henry snapped, grabbing Bill by his small jaw very hard, fingers digging into his cheeks.

Bill whimpered as the other boy lifted up his knife again and cut his cheek. Blood slowly trickled down past Bill's jaw and neck, making the fox drool at the sight. A wanton moan followed by a gasp erupted into the air as Henry's tongue pressed and licked at the bloody jaw and neck, enjoying the taste of the warm red liquid.

Trembling hands held the base of the fox's cock and started to stroke in a slow rhythm. Teeth sank into Bill's throat, causing him to whimper out from surprise.

"D-don't leave anymore marks!" Bill cried out, unintentionally gripping the member in his hand harder.

Henry growled and rutted into the hand, pulling his face away to look into the others.

"You belong to me, now shut up." He commanded smoothly.

Bill watched as the fox brought their members together, a hand wrapped around both and jerked them off.

Henry was quite close as he rutted into his hand and against his doll's dick, looking deep into her eyes as tears threatened to spill. Cheeks flushed and mouth open letting out puffs of air and quiet moans. _This was his, his to use. His to..love?_

With that thought Henry blew his load, landing on his shirt. His chest bounced up and down gracefully, trying to catch his breath.

"Where are we?" Bill huffed, disoriented from his own orgasm.

"Mr. Marsh's office" the teen sighed, gazing back into Bill's eyes.

" _You're mine, don't forget tha_ t."

  
The rest of the school day the two spent it together, they stayed in the closet awhile longer. Bill watched Henry play with the wounds he'd created on his new fleshy canvas. Digging his fingers into the cuts and bites, drawing blood. Or biting some more and drawing blood every time.

Bill's eyes watered and he cried out when the pain was too much to bare. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he was losing his voice from screaming out at the sadistic assault.

After Henry had his fill on torturing his prey, he bandaged him up, touching him as if he were a delicate porcelain doll. His hands caressed him gently as he flattened bandages to stay right and wrapping his arm with ace wrap.

"You missed one.." Bill spoke, referring to the cut on his cheek.

"I could reopen it, babe. Don't act as if I should doubt my work" Henry snapped, smacking Bill across the face.

_Why does he touch me like this now, like I'm fragile. Like I'll break beneath his grip if he's not careful; if when we get intimate he damages me. When I talk, I regret it._

Bowers led Bill out of school, and the younger looked back hesitantly, he's never skipped. And his friends would probably be worried.

The hand on his right arm gripped harder and pulled him closer, away from the school.

"Get going" Henry growled, watching Bill with an intense, emotionless expression.

Henry led Bill to the Paramount, a hand always holding his arm, gripping on his hip or by his waist. The blond felt like a prisoner, but Henry liked him. _I want someone to like me_ he thought.

Henry ate popcorn and sipped a soda as the horror movie filled the theatre. Bill sat sideways on the greasers lap, resting his head on the broad shoulder as he watched the movie from the corner of his eye.

Occasionally a long pale finger would poke at Bill's pink lips. He would hesitantly oblige by opening his mouth and he tasted yummy butter mixed with popped corn as he chewed.

"T-thank you" Bill said quietly, looking at Henry submissively.

Henry glanced at Bill and his eyes widened intensely. His doll was being so cute, his little stick legs swinging back and forth as panicked eyes peered at him. Lust and possessiveness hit Bowers all at once, which forced him to avert his eyes.

As much power as Henry had he didn't want to waste it on screwing the brat right here in the theatre. Sure he'd get out alive, but barely. He'd walk home to his dad fuming about being seen raping a poor boy in the movie theater. This is Derry we're talking about, no one would report Henry for it. No one would care, they'd just want to forget.

" **Henry**!" A grimy, high voice shouted.

He shifted his gaze to where the noise was coming from.

A clown with a big white bald head, blood red hair all around the sides. Blue makeup and a red smile. It laid on its stomach like a school girl, ankles crossed and held its head up by its hands.

"Once your dad gets you, you'll come with me!" It stated with a happy tone, smiling.

"I'll show you how to _float_ , Henry! You'll all float! They all _**float**_!"


	3. Nadir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically pure smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'll be updating every Tuesday and Thursday
> 
> 2) holy fuck this fanfic has too many hits why 
> 
> 3) enjoy

"Hey!! Where are we going?!" Bill shrieked, having been swept off his feet by Henry as the greaser bolted out of the theater.

Henry had seen something, something he swore it! It disturbed him, he couldn't focus.

With wild eyes Henry took off into the woods towards the barrens, Bill in his arms like a princess. His body shook with the force of the older running and stopping, watching him snort, breathe and snarl like an animal. _Like a bull_. His boots destroyed anything in their path, thundering footsteps as quick as a wolf.

 _No wonder he could catch up with us all those chases_ , Bill thought. His eyes were glued to his face, cheeks heated as he admired the older boy.

When Henry finally arrived at their destination (a couple broken trees that shielded a small area from rain and sun), he was so tired he fell on his side, angling himself upwards so Bill's weight landed on him rather than the ground.

"What the hell was that about?" Bill asked, without a stutter.

It took Henry a few seconds to process that it was Bill talking, he didn't stutter so it was hard to tell.

"Something was going to kill us" he panted, pulling his doll closer to his chest.

"What w-was it?"

"A clown. It knew my name"

Bill just stared blankly. A fucking clown? How stupid did Henry think he was?!

A small fist met Bowers' face, causing his eyes to open with such intensity it made Bill flinch at the sight.

Henry pinned the small boy, opening his legs with one hand while wiping blood from his nose with the other.

"Think you're funny, boy? I'll kill you, you know." The greaser spat, pulling out his switchblade.

Bill thrashed and cried at the sight.

"Y-you're the one w-who c-c-claimed to see a-a clown! You're crazy!" Bill cried, eyes fixed on the sharpened metal as it sliced his shirt.

The older smirked, satisfied at the sounds and faces Bill made as the knife touched his pale skin. It was pure bliss, the sight of Bill Denbrough's blood spilling from his white skin. He couldn't wait to see it again.

"Good dolls know how to listen and shut up, guess you'll just have to die" Henry said in glee, voice oozing with obsession and lust.

Henry brought the blade to the most visible vein on Bill's arm and tried not to laugh. Cries and pleas filled the air and pupils dilated. The blade shifted away from the vein and cut the skin their, blood instantly seeping out.

Bill was sure he was dead as he drifted in and out of consciousness due to fear, not actual blood loss. The leather wearing boy wouldn't damage his rabbit enough to murder him, or at least not yet.

"Hey, wake up. It wasn't even serious" Henry snapped, bringing the knife to Bill's mouth.

Silver metal glinted as thin gums spewed blood, causing Bill to melt into the touch. He tasted his blood and he pushed into the bruising feeling on his young pink gums.

He finally yanked away and coughed and sputtered out his cherry red blood. Henry moaned at the sight, pushing his clothed cock to Bill's hand for attention.

The blond blushed and shyly palmed the quickly growing erection as the brunet licked and sucked at his bloody lips from the cut within his mouth. _His tongue lit a fire in me_ , Bill noted. Rubbing, caressing and prodding at the injury.

Lewd gasps, sighs and moans filled the air as Bill struggled to breathe from the assault. Hands grabbed his ass, tugging down the jeans he wore and palming his hard dick.

"Please.." The younger begged, rutting his hips embarrassingly.

Henry smirked and watched his prey come undone before him. All he had to do was touch the right places on the younger, ghost his fingers over that growing member, caress his thighs and squeeze them gently.

"What do you want, Billy boy?" Henry asked through a smirk and sadistic lit eyes.

"Inside..I need you inside" Bill whimpered, spreading and lifting his legs slightly and started to rub between them with his palm.

Henry's predatory eyes watched, lip quivering and cock twitching at the sight of Bill shamelessly rubbing his little hole like a whore.

"How could I say no to a face like that, doll? I'd do anything to own and have this body whenever I want. Its mine, you, you are mine" the greaser growled, hiking Bill's underwear to his thighs.

Fingertips poked his bloodied lips and soon he was bobbing his head up and down those fingers, licking and wetting them lewdly. Henry pulled back his fingers then started to rub at the cute pink hole.

"A-ah! No, no stop.." Bill shuddered out through another cry of pleasure.

"Do you really mean that? I don't think you do, mush mouth. You want me, and soon I'll be all you want" Henry smirked, watching the flustered blushing boy turn his head away and arch his back into the fingers.

Henry moved two fingers in at once, he hadn't seen enough blood to be satisfied, so he didn't care if it hurt the brat. But surprisingly they slid in easily, eagerly stretching.

Bill's body had fell slack, his eyes fluttered close and a high whine came from deep in his chest.

"Was that your sweet spot, princess? You like my fingers being in you?" Henry cooed, trailing the tip of his tongue down the cut on Bill's cheek.

Soft pants came from the youngers lips as his hole was worked by the greaser who watched with lust hungry eyes.

"You look so cute and eager like this, baby. Such a good girl" Henry praised, pulling out his fingers.

As Bill opened his eyes, his lips were forced to meet the other boys'. Henry licked into the soft, bloody mouth then smoothly glided against the tongue.

"Oh~! Henry, p-please I-I cant take it" Bill begged again, pushing two of his own fingers into himself.

Henry bit his lip, surprised but backed off and watched the scene.

Bill was laying flat on his back, legs spread, two fingers working himself open and his other hand stroking himself. Bloody mouth hung open as moans were pulled from his body, enjoying putting on a show for his fox.

"Please, I need you.." Bill whimpered out.

Henry's heart had melted and he quickly undid his jeans, pulling them down roughly and holding his cock to the wet hole. Bill removed his fingers and guided Henry's hips as he entered.

"Like that baby?" Henry growled, enjoying being in that tightness again.

Bill's big blue eyes were filled with tears as he moaned, loving seeing the older boy's hips bury themselves beneath his thighs.

"Mhm...feel so full" Bill managed to get out, chest heaving as he watched Henry bite his lip and flutter his eyes close.

Henry held his rabbit by the backs of his knees, thrusting deep and rough as he watched the boys reactions closely. His cock smoothly pushing in and pulling out.

"Feels so good Henry" "please, please" "more~" and wanton whines flooded the air as Henry fucked his doll, grinning maliciously and staring down at her.

Although he cherished his doll, knowing he's really a boy, he couldn't bring himself to think of him like that in intimate moments. Having his arm around the blond, _a hand on his hip as he's strewn across my lap_. He recalled. _It was a way of saying this doll is mine_. The many times Butch had beaten him, threatened if he were a faggot, the shit he'd do would make death seem like heaven.

He'd never say it, he made very good precautions to make sure no one saw how he treated Bill. _Bill, it's hard to match that name to the boy I'm plowing_ Henry laughed internally to himself.

"Henry?" The blond panted, looking into the greaser's eyes deeply.

 _He's so pretty_ , **just want to ruin it. _Everything's ruined._**

Screams pierced the air and Henry laughed to himself.

**None of it matters anyways Henry.**

**No one will love you.**

Henry had pulled out his blade and started cutting Bill's thighs, not deep of course. Although he was going numb, he was smart enough not to kill the brat. The thrusts became hasty and Henry sighed, close to release. He hadn't even realized what he was doing, all he remembered was the screams.

"Get off!" Bill cried, yet the sounds he made were perfect.

He peered down as the older's hand grabbed his small dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. He'd started angling himself different, hitting Bill's prostate.

"Like that, don't ya?"

The pleasure was very overwhelming, causing him to cum all over his stomach. Real tears sprung from his eyes, so much pleasure.

Henry moved his hand to the bloody thighs and pressed on the wounds, extracting more blood. Then he pushed two fingers into Bill's mouth as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"Getting used to the taste of your own blood yet?"

He actually was, but he was so exhausted he could only whimper in reply. 

"Something wrong doll? Stay awake till I've filled you"

_What was Henry saying?_

He stayed awake, feeling warm liquid shoot into him. It was warm so he only tried to snuggle closer to Henry.

"More intimate position?"

He felt his body lay back against the earth, then his right leg was lifted as the older boy propped himself up on his shoulder facing Bill. On his right side he felt Henry's chest against his shoulder and arm as he was penetrated again.

"Shit..how can you be so tight" Henry groaned, eyebrows furrowing as he started to thrust.

The younger let his body be used, he was too tired. His orgasm left him exhausted.

After awhile of Henry using him, cutting his stomach and arms some more and playing with the blood; he finished. Bill was tired and was aching slightly, but disassociated. He felt more warm jizz leak out of his ass and glanced at the older boy.

_That's my blood_

Blood dripped from Henry's chin and nose, his teeth practically stained with it. His tongue swiped more crimson liquid from his lips as his eyes were locked on the wounds.

"You're beautiful" Henry managed to get out, dazed from the high of his orgasm and so much blood.

Finally Bill could rest, he passed out almost instantly afterwards.


	4. Quiet is Violent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick gets introduced. Short chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1,000 hits, what the fuck. Thanks to those who read this shit though. Flattered

Bill had been found by his friends, he was clothed and bandaged, only wounds to be found were ones poking out from his shirt collar and wrists. His shirt had a tear from Henry cutting it and his mouth still tasted of blood.

"What're you doing here, Bill?" Richie asked, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as the losers approached.

None of them had noticed any injuries besides the cut on his cheek. His whole body ached, especially his mouth. He was sitting on the ground, alone and wondering where Henry was only moments ago.

"Its...a long story" Bill forced himself not to stutter, getting to his feet while trying not to wince from pain.

"Did someone get you?!" Eddie asked, scared for Bill and touched his arm.

"I'm fine guys, don't w-w-worry about it. I-Is...school o-out already?" Bill asked, looking around at the eyes of his friends.

"Yeah, we couldn't find you, so we decided to come get you ourselves" Stan smirked, crossing his arms and looking at Bill.

"It ain't my fault! Besides, don't you and E-E-Eddie have to go h-home after school?" The blond retorted, smiling as him and his friends made their way back to Derry streets with their conversations.

For the rest of the day they all wandered the streets, chatting it up. Talking about dreams, goals, school and their parents. The topic of home life had Bill in silence, uncomfortable at the subject.

"Jeez I gotta go home. Sorry guys, my mom said I had to be home right after school anyways." Eddie piped up, hugging Bill before striding off with Richie, Bev and Stan.

Bill politely escorted Ben home, protective over every last loser and wanted to ensure their safety. As he walked home the sky started to pour, large water droplets quickly forming puddles on the old worn sidewalks of Derry. As he continued, he watched water flood into the storm drains.

_The day I lost Georgie, the weather had been just like this. If only I hadn't been sick, or if I didn't let him go at all!_

As tears filled his eyes, he didn't realize that his eyes were glued to a storm drain, and as he approached it he stopped. Strange smells and sounds came from the drain, but in his mourning he didn't give it a single thought.

Suddenly many balloons raced out of the drain, floating to the sky as more and more balloons desperately followed after. The colors were blue, green, yellow, orange and pink.

Bill realized what he was witnessing and his eyes widened, very confused by the situation. He started to back away, then he heard his name.

"Bill!"

He froze, then quickly peered into the storm drain closely. He saw Georgie, staring up at him with menacing eyes, but not noting anything he didn't want to. His brother, _he was right there. Alive! But the funeral...it wasn't a dream, I'm sure of it!_

"Georgie? G-get outta there!" Bill cried, launching himself to his knees in front of the storm drain.

Water rushed past his knees and body, soaking his lower half as he reached his pale arms through the large opening.

"Come down here, Bill" Georgie pleaded softly, motionlessly staring up at the crying boy.

Before Bill could question, Georgie's body was forming a distinct black line down the middle. It started to peel open, as if his body were made of paper. What was inside disregarded what was once Georgie; _like a butterfly escaping its cocoon_ ; and looked up at Bill with yellow eyes.

A clown. A clown with a big red nose and disgusting red lips. He always thought red was a color of passion and lust while on lips, at its worst maybe anger. _Perhaps a red head in a tight red dress that shaped her curves would fit having glossy red lips._

_Oh god, this was horrifying._

_Is that my voice? My head hurts. And my throat, what the fuck clown._

Its long nasty sharp teeth shown as it laughed and pulled Bill into the drain.

-meanwhile-

Patrick Hockstetter; the name that always left Henry's mouth with a bad taste. Although he loathed the fag he watched him trail too harsh of bites down his chest. They were in Belch's Trans Am, he was straddled by the freak as the sun was starting to set.

The younger grinded his hips down against the greaser's, watching with an amused grin with evil behind its intention. He bit his bottom lip and held Henry's chin up, kissing him gently.

Henry furrowed his eyebrows, but kissed back nonetheless. He reached up behind Patrick and grabbed his hair hard, pulling it back and exposing his creamy throat.

As he was forced to crane his neck back he whimpered in surprise and his hips movements became more erratic. Henry smirked, watching the fellow psychopath enjoy being toyed with. He sucked, licked and bit all over that throat, leaving it purple and red.

Patrick was pushed on his back as the older crawled on top of him, unzipping his pants.

"That felt so good~ I love when you bite" Patrick even sounded like he was grinning ear to ear.

 _This boy is such a freak_. **Your freak**. _Mine? Why on earth would I want someone as easy as Patrick_.

"Ya? I already know what you like, fag." Henry spat, pushing up Patrick's shirt.

The younger watched as large hands splayed across his ribs, Henry's lips left gentle kisses in the center of the pale chest, then trailed off to the side and started to lick and tease at a nipple. This had Patrick arching his back, one eye closed as he watched and panted. Henry always looks so hot when he's servicing me.

When he had finished his attention on Patrick's chest it left his nipples wet, pinkish red and hard as bullets.

"Damn. You're practically made for me" Patrick said in a tone lower than usual, gazing up at Henry with dark eyes.

"Keep saying weird shit, pansey. My fist doesn't mind giving your face more lovin" Henry growled, yet he still pulled his cock out alongside Patrick's.

The more ill of the two made pained whines along with moans, he knew how pain drove Henry crazy. He watched said boy hold their cocks together as he rutted in a slightly fast pace. _He always looks so serious in these moments,_ Patrick thought. He watched the older boy furrow his eyebrows, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on pleasing himself and his friend.

"You can't resist me, can you?" Patrick dared, saying through a grin that made Henry's stomach turn.

"What..?" Was all Henry could manage to get out, his face was flushed and he growled softly from the pleasure of his hand and Patrick's cock against his own.

Patrick sat up stiffly, as if he wasn't being pleasured like Henry was and caught the older's chin between his fingers.

"You call me a _fag_ , but if I can turn you into a red, sweaty mess just by giving you my body like this, then who's the _real fag_?" Patrick almost laughed, kissing Henry deeply as he too started to thrust against the older boy.

Henry felt numb as his tongue fought for dominance, the pleasure boiled hotter in his stomach and legs as he started to become close.

"I'm..not a fag" the older managed to get out, pulling away from Patrick's passionate kiss.

"All I have to do is cry and let you damage me; then you're all mine, just like this" the younger panted, quite close himself.

Henry couldn't concentrate, he was so close and buried his face in Patrick's neck as he came all over his stomach.

Patrick's orgasm soon joined, sending white ribbons of sperm all over his stomach as well.

As they panted and held each other closer, the older got an idea. He sat up, escaping Patrick's grip. Before the usually grinning boy could pout, he leaned down and lapped up the cum on his stomach.

Patrick giggled and watched, admiring his crush through hungry eyes.

"I don't like you" Henry stated as he sat up and fixed his jeans.

The younger stared emotionlessly. No, not even vacant of emotion; just vacant. Then smiled.

"Of course, Henry" Patrick said through another grin, although his positivity was fake.

When they hopped out of the vehicle and walked together, Henry took Patrick's hand.

"I need you to do something for me" the greaser told, glancing at the other boy.

"Oh~? And what makes you think I'll want to? Because of my special treatment?" Patrick pushed, putting the hand he once held on his ass.

Henry blushed, startled and slightly flustered as he yanked his hand away and punched Patrick in the face. The force was so hard it sent the boy falling to the ground.

"You're either useful to me, or not around me at all" Henry snapped, landing a hard kick to Patrick's side.

The younger boy was pushed over, rolling on his back from the force. He smiled as blow after blow from Henry's fists and feet bloomed bruises and blemishes on his pale skin. Bruises from other days were faded, slightly faded or somewhat fresh.

Patrick loved to coo and swoon over the marks Henry left him.

**_I don't like you_ **

Patrick's eyes darted to Henry; intense yet unexpressive of any emotiom. He dreaded those words. Openly expressing anything but joy/pain while receiving the older boy's wrath was not safe. Henry stared down, anger and numbness intermingled, boiling in his mind. He grabbed Patrick by the throat, holding him a few feet off the ground.

"Don't worry, I'll keep using you." Henry stated coldly then threw Patrick to the ground as if he were a trash bag. **_Worthless_**

"Although, if you refuse to do this favor for me, I'll throw you away." Henry threatened, keeping his gaze solely on the younger boy.

"What's the favor" Patrick asked gently, walking on eggshells as to not upset the easily triggered boy again as he touched his slowly bruising throat, complimenting the many love bites.

"Get into Denbrough's house and make sure he's there, I'll be waiting for a full explanation of what's going on there tomorrow. Do what you like, but don't draw blood." Henry commanded, holding his hand out and helping Patrick to his feet like a gentleman.

_As if my body weren't the proof of your mistreatment, you're truly sick, Henry Bowers. I love it. My bruised body is proof of your misery, I wouldn't want you any other way._

Patrick had his claws too deep in Bowers, and the greaser didn't even know. He'd accompany him sometimes, a favor here and there. But at the end of the day Henry melted to his touch and got off on him. He could be ashamed all he wanted, but the younger loved every minute of it. Every minute he spent with Bowers.

Watching the older play with his prey was one of Patrick's few favorite things, it's what drew him in. Watching pain, whether it be his own; which is rare; or someone else's, it turned Patrick on so much. _Henry specifically prefers inflicting but, I'll gladly accept either any day!_

"Got it.." Patrick whispered then hugged Henry close.

_When the freak gets innocently touchy feely like this it always makes me bad. But he should know his place._

He left a soft kiss on Patrick's jaw, said his goodbye then headed home, leaving the younger to crave that touch and do anything to have it again.

 


	5. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What characters y'all wanna see more?

This Derry night was oddly quiet as Patrick made his way to the Denbrough house. This house used to have such a welcoming loving vibe that, well Patrick didn't understand, or care for. But now it felt..dead. _Just how I like'em._

As he clambered in through a second story window and rolled in silently, he noticed he was in fact, in Bill's room. The stuttering boy's previously worn outfits hung neatly in his closet. But no Bill.

He listened to the house awhile for any signs of Bill. A voice, maybe his smaller footsteps, but no. Nothing. And it didn't seem like the adults were bothered by this as they played the tv way too loud.

He groaned internally, not wanting to deal with this not going smoothly.

\---

Henry puffed on a cigarette as he walked through Derry, towards the place he dreaded most. Home. He'd honestly let just about anything distract him from what felt like was returning to prison.

He thought of Patrick, and grimaced. He was useful at times and definitely proivided a good fuck without a complaint. But he's tainted inside, just like Henry; sadistic fuckers who act on instinct and pretend to care for others for personal gain. This way of life didn't bother Henry personally, but he'd never like anyone remotely like himself. Not truly. Henry hated himself the most.

**_No one will love you_ **

Tears came to Henry's eyes as he recalled his father's words, taking larger puffs on his cig to ease the pain if that were possible.. He hated his father, but could never bring himself to really hate him. He's the only adult who's stuck around in his life, but only that fact is what provided comfort all those years of abuse. And a few more to come at this rate.

" **Sharp stuff!** "

Henry stopped, defensive as his eyes roamed his surroundings. His fingers tapped rhythmically over his pocket, where his freshly sharpened blade was confined in denim. He let the cig drop from his mouth.

Pennywise had Henry's favorite boy in his arms, about 20 feet from him.

_A doll._

Bill's eyes were blank, cloudy and lifeless, much like his body. It's hands were holding the boy uncomfortably close, the boys head tilted slightly and his lips were parted.

 _They must be dressed, taken care of and satisfied. Their only pain being their only pleasure_.

It's gloved hand held the doll like boy's wrist up and shook it back and forth, mocking Henry.

_Hate is all this clown has for you, and everyone else, Henry. No real power._

Henry swiftly pulled out his knife, striding towards his doll and the clown without another thought.

It snarled and glanced at something, then flashing its teeth down at the boy, It was gone in a sudden array of balloons. Once again, orange, yellow, green, pink and blue.

Bill's eyes altered, life returning to them as his eyes were once again crystal blue instead of hazy pearl blue. As his legs gave out beneath himself from not having been standing on his own to begin with, Henry was pulling him into his arms. _He smelt of beer and dirt._

"Hey, wake up shorty" Henry grumbled, smacking one of Bill's cheeks a few times quite hard.

Bill felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, so he grabbed the greaser's hand.

"It...It killed..G..G-Georgie" he choked out, shaking as his grip tightened.

 _The fucking brat was still worried about his brother?_ Shit, if he knew anything about caring for a family member correctly he could empathize. But no, he didn't understand why Bill couldn't move on.

On the other hand, as he looked into his crystal blue eyes: time seemed to stop in a way. Anything else in existence meant 0 to Henry, he wanted to _protect_ _Bill_. _**How pathetic, what a faggot you've become**_.

He backed away, forcing Bill to his own feet and held his head, turning away and trying to stop the pain from memories.

"Who are you talking to?" Bill snapped, looking at someone out of his view.

Henry looked in the direction, and froze. Patrick was there. Standing with blood all over his hands.

Henry didn't know it, but those words weren't repeated in his head. They were said aloud from Patrick.

"What the fuck, Hockstetter?" Henry barked, storming towards the younger in a threatening dominant manner. He was much like a confused, frightened bull at this point.

This alone made Patrick shiver, looking at Henry then cleared his throat and backed away slightly.

"Well the loser wasn't at his house so I was gonna come tell you" Patrick countered, quickly holding his hands out as to keep space between him and a very angry Henry Bowers holding _daddy's_ knife.

Henry's wild eyes calmed, along with himself and he looked at Patrick again, backing off.

"You can go home"

"And what will happen if I do that?"

"..what will happen?"

"Yeah! Why the fuck is this freak suddenly so important to you?"

"The only freak is you."

Bill erupted in tears and ran off.

"You'll be punished for this later"

Henry dashed after his doll, quickly grabbing him in his arms and watching him.

"Bill, calm down. Tell me more if you can" Henry spoke calmly, moving his hands to the younger's face and holding him by the chin gently, as to keep him still.

He felt like a wild animal being trapped, he was going to fight. _Thrash, scream, cry, doesn't matter! Run!!_

"Be a good doll for me, baby. I won't let anything hurt you again"

His heart stopped, _you'll protect me if I make you happy._ Seemed like an easy enough deal, but still he trembled. Henry could see his eyes widen slightly from shock and his cheeks turn slightly pink. _How cute_.

"That w-was Patrick Hockstetter" Bill managed to get out, yanking himself from the older.

Henry cringed. _Gross_.

"What about the fag.."

"He was at my house?! And why is he so interested in our business?!" Bill whined, he was very embarrassed to be used by Bowers.

_He likes me._

"After I left your beauty to rest, I hung out with the guys. So I sent Patrick to make sure you got home." Henry grumbled, grabbing Bill by his chin again and looking into his eyes.

His cheeks were burning as 2 fingers held him still by his chin, unable to pry his eyes from the greaser.

"The c-c..clown's name is P-Pennywise." He stuttered, looking down finally.

Henry sighed, distress had him pulling away and getting out another cig to light it.

"You need to be watched at all times then I suppose, hm? Can't leave you alone for a few hours without..coming close to whatever the clown had in store for you." The older added, taking long hits off the cancer stick as he spoke.

"You must be tired, baby. I'll walk you home" he offered, taking one of Bill's hands and hurried in the correct direction.

"My.... p-parents..don't.. c-care if I have someone over" Bill stated, holding up Henry's hand and kissing the top of it.

Henry was blushing as he yanked his hand away, startled by both Bill's words and actions.

"You wouldn't mind me over?"

"I've heard about your h..home life."

Henry stopped, staring emotionlessly at the boy.

"Never speak of that again" Henry spat coldly, forcing himself not to slap the little shit.

Although Henry was angry, he let Bill lead him to the house. Entire arm in Bill's clutches because he was scared as fuck, along with soaking wet at that. They were lucky it hadn't gotten very cold that night. His parents were asleep when they arrived he noted, lazily making their way through the house after they entered. When they made it to Bill's room he dismissed himself to bring stuff to eat and drink.

The room was a dull blue but neat and tidy. I could get used to this.

He removed his boots as to not track anymore mud in, then saw another track of mud prints.

Patrick's tracks.

_You liked it._

He shuddered and realized, Denbrough saw him in tears. _Crying!! Did the brat remember?_

As he tried to calm down he quickly shook off his leather jacket and tossed it over the back of the single chair and collapsed against the bed. The room didn't stink in fact it was cleaner than any house, or room for that matter, that he'd ever been in.

As they ate random foods Bill had brought to the room, he talked about his experience with Pennywise and a little about his day. That stutter is perfect. He was losing himself in the way Bill talked and looked. Looking into his eyes, always expressing emotion.

"I don't let anyone touch what's mine" the older stated with hidden glee, grabbing Bill by the throat and pushing him back on the bed.

Denbrough's chest twitched involuntarily as he attempted to breathe, panic filling his eyes as he watched Henry's eyes glaze over from lust.

It was always instinct for Henry Bowers, stripping out the weak and dominating.

 ** _You dominate, yet you're as weak as any prey_**.

Henry shoved all the plates and bowls off the bed without a care; a mess his doll would clean later he supposed.

Hands forced, ripped and pulled at Bill's wet clothes, frightening him as he squirmed violently. But he knew he couldn't escape, he didn't want to honestly..

As his underwear was torn off his body he watched the other boy gaze at the marks that'd been left from last time.

"Still flawless" Henry cooed, putting pressure on a few.

The younger squirmed, apprehension filling him as he was flipped on his stomach and pushed down.

"Don't h-h-hurt me please.." Bill whimpered, shaking from fear.

Henry bit his lip, precum staining his underwear as his cock begged for freedom.

"I will if you don't quit talking" Henry snapped, looking down at his rabbit.

He squirmed and gasped as he felt Henry's confined member grind against his ass.

"A-already sore..can't t-take anym-more" Bill panted, arching his back anyways involuntarily.

Henry grinned and started to undo his jeans, watching them slide down his hips.

"Don't be ridiculous, you want me" the older stated, pushing the tip of his dick against Bill's hole.

The younger's face instantly heated, shame raked at his heart as he arched his back more; beginning to pant.

"You're like a cat in heat, it's amusing" Henry gushed through a sadistic smirk.

As he entered, he watched Bill give a full body shiver and reach between his legs. Imagining his doll desperately playing with his little member; tugging stroking and twisting, while he was being plowed; drove Henry crazy.

He let the boy adjust, then grabbed him by his throat and pulled him up so he stood on his knees, back against Henry's chest. He stared down at his prey with lust hungry eyes, wanting to worship and taint every part of Bill Denbrough's body.

He forced the boy down comfortably on his hands and knees. Henry pulled out, spreading Bill's cheeks with his hands as he watched in fine detail then forced himself back in.

"Henry! Henry..s-stop!" Bill cried, yet he played with his small dick even more desperately, leaning forward to rest his forehead on his free forearm.

Henry watched, leering over Bill as he held the small hips and continued thrusting deep and slow to tease his rabbit. Every time he'd pull out far, Bill would push back and whine, glancing back with a shameless expression.

"How does it feel?" The older asked through a smirk, one of his hands getting out his knife silently.

"Hurts...s-stop..." Bill whimpered, silently swearing never to admit how much he loves it.

"I see through your shit, little bastard. Can't fool me like you can fool everyone else." Henry spat, rocking his hips in a different pace causing his unlikely lover to moan out.

_Can Patrick see through yours?_

Bill's mind went numb as he remembered the other boy.

_How he talked to him_

_Like he owned Henry._

_How could anyone own Henry Bowers._

_The boy who practically owns me!_

_He called him a fag? What the fuck?_

Jealousy bubbled deep in Bill's mind as Henry pulled out, panting slightly.

He was pushed over on his back, his legs quickly were lifted and pushed down, his knees to his chest.

"Hold your knees" Henry ordered, tracing all his fingertips from the younger's thighs down to his used ass.

His back arched, eyes widening and crying out weakly as he was entered again. This time it was faster and Henry was fucking him savagely. He gripped his knees as his fox held his pale thighs tightly, thrusts almost knocking the air from his lungs.

Henry's eyes were glued to Bill's lewd body. The way his fingers and toes would twitch involuntarily from pleasure and how his back arched, desperately wanting more of the cock that continued to force itself in him. The faces he made too, lips parted, eyes lidded and fogged with lust. And from observation, his cheeks and ears were as pink as his nipples, which were hard.

"Do... you.. like Patrick?"

Henry halted.

It had come out more shaky than expected, yet small and without a stutter. Even still; anger clouded his vision as he peered down at Bill, disgusted by the other boys name. But he was intrigued on where this was going.

"No, I hate the fuckin pansey. Really wanna talk about some other guy when I'm right here?" The older sneered then thrusted slower but harder.

The younger moaned out as the greaser was snapping his hips in a different angle, teasing his prostate.

Suddenly he withdrew himself from the moaning mess beneath him and smirked.

"Free to go" Henry said breathlessly, starting to pull his pants and underwear back up.

Bill grabbed Henry by his wrist quickly, but looked down as to hide his eyes.

"What is it?"

"D..d-don't.."

"Speak up!"

Bill looked up at his... _boyfriend_?, eyes brimmed with tears, face still flushed. _Can I even call him my boyfriend? What are we?_

"Don't stop.."

The older grinned, closing the space between them.

The sound of his rapid heart beat was loud in his ears as he felt sharp pain across his neck.

"I won't, doll. I love your body too much." Henry growled, dropping the knife gently a foot away and started to choke Bill as he thrusted back in.

His fingers didn't have a hard hold, just gripped loosely. He could almost touch his thumb to his middle finger, watching as his hand pushed open the cut he'd made on the boys white neck.

Bill was seeing stars as he reveled in being filled, cut and used again. His cum shot out violently as his eyes squeezed shut.

"Say it"

Bill opened one of his eyes, mouth open in whimpers and whines from the pleasure.

"Say w-w-what?"

A genuine smile appeared on Derry's local bully Henry Bowers' face.

**_Having your prey like this, he's so vulnerable._ **

**_Hurt him_ **

Bill whimpered and shuddered as Henry began to carve his name into his inner thigh. It wasn't large, so the younger boy wouldn't faint of blood loss.

"Whatever you're thinking, doll"

"Why do you call me such weird things"

"Cause that's what you are to me. A pretty, weak, helpless thing."

Bill looked down, unable to stop himself from having to avert his eyes.

He watched the older boy go down on him, careful and kind with his actions. His lips touched his own name, which bled down to the bed from the pale thighs blotched in love bites.

"Henry!" Bill whined out, unable to look away as said boy traced the carved letters with his tongue.

Tasting and smearing the metallic liquid and sucking more out, baring his teeth teasingly at Bill and sticking his tongue out in a malevolent smile.

 _Prey_.

Teeth sunk into the bloody skin, biting only hard enough to pull more blood out.

Bill shuddered, panting and watching as his fox enjoyed his body.

"I love you"

Henry's eyes widened, never having ever heard those words towards him. He looked up at his doll with dangerous eyes and pounced up, pinning the boy down with his full weight.

"Ow..s-stop" Bill squeaked, refraining from squirming so he doesn't anger Henry any further. If that's even what that was.

He leaned in, locking lips with the blond passionately.

_**Prey**._

 


	6. Wile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Less smutty. Henry gets tricked

When Henry woke up he was surprised, yet relieved. No Butch, no sweaty, dirty smell.

Tracing Bill's jaw with his fingers, he watched the boy sleep. _Peaceful and vulnerable. **Absolutely irresistible.**_

He wrapped Bill's thigh in bandages after cleaning it with water. He had left a bite mark, he noted. He could barely make it out due to his crooked teeth. He lazily cleaned wounds on the body beneath him. Purple, red and weak faded green blotched against his pale skin on his inner thighs, throat, hips, elbows and knees.

Cuts accented the tender damaged thighs. The cut on his doll's throat was barely visible due to bruises but a few cuts on his arms and stomach had become infected. Henry fetched anything he could find in the bathroom, rubbing alcohol, ace wrap, bandages and cotton swabs.

After bandaging the rubbed raw cuts and smoothing out a small band aid over the slice on Bill's cheekbone, he dressed him in a long sleeved turtle neck hanging in the closet and pajama bottoms.

_They must be dressed, taken care of and satisfied._

He shook his head, disturbed at the memory of Bill looking lifeless in the colorful clown's arms.

Now he was angry, he looked at Bill's face. The boy breathed gently as inspecting eyes landed on his bandaged cheekbone.

 _Their only pain being their only pleasure_.

His doll sure did seem to like the pain. The pain Henry inflicted anyways.

**_He deserves better._ **

**_You deserve that faggot Patrick Hockstetter._ **

Henry sneered his lip and buttoned his jeans. This brat was his, no clown would ever get his hands on him again. He pulled a small box out from a hidden pocket in his jacket and put it under a pillow.

Throwing his jacket over his shoulders and wiggling his boots on; he left the house.

-Later-

When morning came, Bill woke up very sore. His ass hurt, but not as much as his inner thighs. He cried softly and hurried to the bathroom, confused as to why he was in clothes he didn't dress himself in.

As he stripped he tore off the bandages, watching as his cut and bruised limbs wriggled out of the clothes he wore. He was in awe, staring at his almost naked body in the mirror. He quickly rid himself of his underwear and his jaw dropped.

Once pale inner thighs were dark with bruises and hickeys. He lifted his right thigh and grabbed his knee.

 _Henry_ was engraved into his skin with a bite mark on it. The large red cuts that complimented the other injuries made Bill blush. He inspected more, touching the tender cuts on his thighs. They were long and trailed out instead of only being on his inner thighs like the bruises.

His knees were bruised too, from Henry's death grip he assumed, same with his hips. As his eyes wandered up his white body, he saw his cut up arms. The large one that was inflicted when the older threatened to kill him ran up his arm instead of across. Bruises that blotched his elbows were slightly faded already.

He shivered at the memory, scared yet infatuated by the pain.

His palm glided gently up his stomach and past his chest to his throat. Hickeys and a large bruise from Henry's hand left his neck completely purple besides the red gash from last night. That cut was perfectly straight, in the center of his throat going across. It was slightly swollen. _Ouch_.

He saw his small dick rise for attention in the mirror. He stared, horrified that he'd _get up_ just by looking at what Henry left on him.

-Meanwhile-

Patrick was stroking his cock, panting as his fingers closed around the head, squishing the bead of precum and spreading it over the pink skin. He shuddered and continued thrusting into his hand, close to climax.

When he didn't feel like attending shitty school; which frankly was quite often; he spent his day doing almost exactly this.

A lifeless orange furry cat lay beside him, its throat small from an extended time of restriction. It was torn out and its blood lay on Patrick's hands as he continued to use its blood as lube.

After he finished he stored the body with the rest. _Sure the house was dark, musky and quite old, that's good. No one will come here, if they do I'll have to find a bigger fridge. Hehe._

" **Child** " Pennywise snapped from out of sight.

Patrick jolted. Man, he was not good at pleasing people who depended on him. _Oh well._

"Mmh" the boy managed out, eyes drifting left and right.

He licked blood and cum off his hand as he finished working his pants on.

" **You know what to do** "

_I don't like you_

His fingers scratched at his arm. Paranoid and glancing back.

It stood tall, leering over Patrick with ease, eyes lidded and blazing yellow.

" **Kill Bill**."

-as school is getting out-

Henry was in the barrens, silently daring any Loser to show. He put out a cig, next to 3 burned out ones.

Although he wish this were delaying the inevitable, it wasn't. His dad doesn't mind him gone, but rather minds that he doesn't have someone doing work. He'd have to wait till the bastard was passed out to get everything done so he didn't earn a beating when Butch saw him.

The _fag_ Henry dreaded most approached, blood all over his body.

"What the fuck? Killing animals again you freak?" Henry spat, disgusted by the display.

_Blood is nice, but only human blood!_

"Sorry~" Patrick whined, taking one of Henry's hands and holding it to his lips.

The greaser felt as if he were in a trance as he watched his fingers disappear into the animal killer's mouth.

"You know I don't like seeing that shit.." He said quietly, getting hard from watching.

The younger pulled away and crossed his arms.

"I said sorry! What do you want from me?" He snapped, impatient.

Before Henry could reply he was pushed against a tree and kissed deeply. He kissed back and grabbed the younger by his hips

Their kisses were always sloppy, which made light of their sexual tension.

The older pulled away, a string of saliva between their lips as they parted. He was panting and his cock was strained against his jeans.

His eyebrows furrowed as Patrick grinded his hips against his own, their members rubbing slightly causing him to shudder.

"I want you" he stated in a deeper voice than usual.

Henry let his body be maneuvered to the ground. He watched, although disassociated. His legs were spread and he felt something hard rub against his inner thigh.

"I bet your skin is so soft~" he added, rolling his hips as he humped Henry slow and hard.

His eyes were dilated, mind somewhere else as he felt much lighter and his body felt warm. Patrick noticed this and smirked.

"Did you not go home to _daddy_ last night?" He asked through an amused sinister smile.

"Don't..don't call him that, you fucking faggot" Henry managed to get out, trying to get a hold of his body and state of mind.

His body wasn't turned on as much as it was just relaxed.

"You're tired!" The younger oozed, yanking down Henry's pants and pushing his underwear up his thighs slightly to expose them.

He watched the _freak_ pull out his thick member and rub it against his exposed thigh.

His cheeks flared crimson as he felt it. His knees were held together and he watched Patrick push between his thighs and groan lowly.

He watched as the younger boy thrusted, the head of his dick popping forward between his white thighs.

"Stop.." He sighed, drowsy and too warm and comfortable to move.

Patrick smiled big and laughed to himself. This laugh was nothing like Henry had ever heard before, not from Patrick.

**_Your Patrick_ **

Henry stared, horrified.

"What?" He snapped.

Patrick's eyes were filled with passion and lit up a radiant yellow.

" **I'm yours** " he finally replied, voice distorted and slightly deeper and scratchy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Your blood will be my lotion" 
> 
> -Colossus


	7. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn 2,000 hits. Fuck is going on?

The losers were running for their lives, confusion written on all their faces. Patrick Hockstetter had never hunted them alone like this. It made the situation more deadly, Henry never let him kill. But said boy wasn't accompanying this chase.

Bill hid with Bev beside a house, they were probably around McCarrow Park.

"Think he's coming?" She asked, horrified of the boy chasing them like a mad killer.

"I d-don't know.." Bill whispered, peering out into the open area for signs of life.

"Stuttering Bill~" he heard someone coo.

He spun around and tensed when Bev clung to him like a scared bat. He blushed and held her, glaring up at whatever was frightening them.

There stood Patrick, grinning like a villain.

His cock twitched when he saw how frightened the _girly_ kids were. And although they both resembled girls, Bill held her like a man should a woman.

He erupted in laughter.

_Take a look_

-meanwhile-

Patrick, or rather Pennywise was sucking Henry off when his vision flashed, he saw through the _real_ Patrick's eyes. He watched as Bill held Beverly Marsh they looked frightened but _big Bill_ looked brave.

It pulled off the large cock in its mouth and looked at Henry, pupils flashing.

" **Henry** " It growled.

Henry looked down at what he saw as Patrick and flinched at the sight of unnatural pupils.

He couldn't take his eyes away though, they were glued to the glowing orbs. It began to inch closer and closer till their lips touched gently and they stared into each others souls.

To him, they looked like a movie theater, reels of pictures that moved in an animation is what made those orbs glow. As It began to passionately make out with Henry again, he watched through the eyes.

 _Bill, my doll_. He stood their defensively, staring and holding Beverly Marsh. _What the hell?_

Henry yanked away, angry and flushed.

" **Henry** " It called again, its eyes watching said boy's face.

"What?!" He snapped, confused and upset. Which wasn't safe.

"Patrick's" body began to fade away like dust in the wind, revealing a clown with smeared red lipstick. It smiled at Henry, baring its sharp, jagged teeth.

" **Kill them all, Henry. For me** " It asked delicately,

He clenched his fists as to make them stop shaking, but only made it worse. His eyes darted around, _anywhere for an answer_. Then looked back into those eyes again.

Furious, confident eyes peered out at. He didn't like his doll looking this way, _as if he could defend that girl from anything. **He's just as weak.**_

" **Kill them all Henry** "

Henry stared emotionlessly, scared yet too intimidated to back down.

" **Kill them all** "

_Kill them all_

**Kill them all**

**_Kill them all_ **

Henry's head rung, increasing his anger.

"Alright."

-meanwhile-

Patrick let Beverly off the hook, but he pinned Bill, sniffing his face at an uncomfortable proximity.

"Why does he like you? Are you easy to hurt? Or rather.." Patrick trailed off.

His hand rubbed between Bill's ass cheeks lewdly, pressing his index finger to the hole beneath the clothes.

"Are you tight?" He asked, smiling big.

Bill squirmed uncomfortably, the mood of Patrick's actions reminding him of Henry.

"Leave me a-alone!" Bill shrieked as Patrick dragged him behind a house.

He ground his hips against Bill's, moaning lewdly. _Patrick is rock hard._

He grabbed Bill by the throat and held him against the wall, grinding rougher.

"Does he do it like this?" Patrick asked in a husky voice.

As he squirmed and thrashed he felt sick. _You'll never be like him._

"N-no!"

"No? Then how?"

"Leave m-me the f-f-fuck alone, creep!"

Patrick smiled, loving the passion in the blond boy.

"So that's what he likes.." He giggled, grabbing Bill by his hips.

He whimpered in pain, but mostly fear. Hands held his already bruised hips tightly.

"Aye, Pansey." A voice boomed with anger.

Patrick stiffened, then smiled and looked at the older boy who approached casually.

"You said don't draw blood.." He answered, eyes flicking back to prey that wasn't his below him.

"I need what's mine" Henry ordered, holding his hand out patiently.

Patrick hesitantly pushed Bill into Henry's arm, watching closely as Pennywise's joined to watch too.

His chin was held up as he peered into passionate eyes.

"I don't like anyone touching what's mine."

Bill twitched and felt a sudden wave of embarrassment. _Did Henry think I was willingly with Hockstetter?_

"Well...okay. But he took me by force!" Bill shouted, eyes averting to the tall clown that leered over them alongside Patrick.

"I'm not killing anyone today, creeps." Henry spat calmly, glancing at Pennywise.

It's face contoured in annoyance but otherwise kept staring.

Henry held his doll in his arms, like a prince once again then strode off.

The younger crossed his arms, unhappy with whatever the fuck just happened to them.

"Do you have my gift on you" Henry asked, ducking behind houses and trees as to be unseen.

"Yeah.."

"Then why weren't you using it?"

"Well he wasn't threatening my life.."

"But threatening what's mine"

Bill shuddered from fear as Henry growled, storming into the familiar house. Living room was messy but silent. _Silent and vacant_.

He was thrown on his bed and watched the older crawl on top of him slowly, head leaned down close to him.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute..." Henry purred, lifting the shirt off the younger's body gently.

He arched into the lips and tongue that ravished his shoulder harshly, holding onto Henry tightly. Teeth nipped and played at his skin all the way to his chest. First it was licking and gentle suckles on the pink buds, then turned into nipping and sucking hard.

He moaned out from the magic that was worked on his chest, every movement of Henry's mouth went straight to his dick. After awhile of the attention he was writhing and whining, his member begging for attention.

"Will I have to keep you with me at all times?" Henry taunted.

Although the comment was meant to embarrass, that wasn't why the blond's cheek flushed crimson.

_Someone with me? All the time?_

He buried his face against his fox's chest, moving to close any space between them.

"I-I wouldn't mind" Bill whispered.

Henry grinned and pushed his hips between Bill's legs, grinding his clothed erection against the boy's thighs and crotch.

He watched the thick outline in the greasers dark blue jeans nudge and rub between his legs.

"I...can't baby" he mumbled, then collapsed all his weight onto the younger boy.

". . . . eh?"

"Didn't go home...need to sleep"

"Alright! Just get off me!"

Henry grinned to himself and rolled off Bill, holding him close to his chest and drifting into sleep.

-morning-

When morning came Bill awoke to pleasure spiking in his south regions. He shifted and moaned sleepily, not wanting his slumber disturbed. When the pleasure became overwhelming he couldn't help but open his eyes to see what was happening. He was naked for starters.

His fox's cheeks were flushed slightly as his lips were sucking on a small member. His elbow pointed to the ceiling as he fingered his doll with one finger.

"What.." Bill yawned, fingers gripping into the sheets as the head of his dick touched the back of Henry's throat.

The room was dark but he saw Henry's face and shiny gelled hair gleam in the faint sunlight. It must only be six.

When Bill came, the greaser licked it all clean and smirked up at his prey.

"Why.." Bill mumbled, covering himself with the blankets.

"I woke up to you grinding your little stiffy on me. Must have been real worked up last night for it to have followed you into your dreams, hm?" Henry taunted, climbing on top of his doll and tossing the blanket away.

He looked up, embarrassed and annoyed then felt his legs being spread and held against Henry's hips.

"No! Stop" Bill pleaded, squirming.

"Want an alternative?" Henry growled, already too pent up for his own good.

Bill nodded quickly, nervous. He was maneuvered so he sat in front of Henry and the older's long legs spread around him.

"Suck me off, baby. Just remember how I did it" the older ordered, working his pants off.

Bill watched with anticipation as a large cock sprung from its confines, the head was bright pink and leaking precum.

He watched innocent eyes peer at his organ, causing him to smirk. He wrapped his fingers around his appendage and stroked a few times, biting his lip.

"Be a good girl, doll..remember what you told me? Well I love you too.." Henry moaned, shifting his hips slightly and continuing to masturbate.

Bill laid on his stomach and held the base of the large cock in front of him. When Henry let go he licked the tip and listened for a reaction.

"So cute.." Henry huffed, very turned on at the sight of his rabbit licking him.

He took the head into his mouth, licking the smooth skin and tasting the precum from the slit at the tip. His tongue licked every surface while he sucked, focusing on working his mouth. His eyes flew open, looking up at Henry.

Henry was in heaven as his member received attention. His chest heaved from shaky breaths as more of his cock was taken into the wet mouth.

"Baby..I won't last long" Henry groaned, pupils blown as he watched Bill intently.

He assumed that meant more salty stuff was to come as he lapped at the slit. He became more and more desperate to fit it all in his mouth till his lips touched Henry's skin. Cum flooded down his throat as the older cried out, thrusting weakly.

"Bill!!" Is what Henry cried when his orgasm ripped through him.

Bill was blushing as he pulled off, a trail of saliva connecting him to the slowly softening member.

"Good boy" he praised, bringing his hand to the blond's head.

He pet Bill approvingly, watching as the boy became red and he stared down in _submission_.

"Does it hurt?" Henry asked, pulling Bill close and laying the boy across his lap.

"Does w-what h-hurt?" The younger replied, squirming.

He ran his hand up his doll's pale ass and gave it a spank, making Bill flinch.

"What the h-hell!?" He snapped, trying to pry himself from the older boy.

Henry smirked, watching his doll writhe and struggle made his cock twitch back to life.

He forced the boy onto his stomach and slid the belt out of his belt loop, struggling to tighten it around the bony wrists.

"Let me go!" The younger cried, trying to get to his knees.

A hand forced his back down and his legs were spread.

" _Be a good boy_ "


	8. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut chapter

Bill arched his back sharply and gasped as a tongue filled his hole. It curled, and pushed in and out smoothly. Wet lapping was the loudest noise in the room as he fought to stay quiet.

Henry's tongue forced in and out, making the younger push back against what brought him pleasure. He loved the feeling of Bill's tight walls clamping around his tongue desperately.

"Stop!" He whined wantonly, shuddering when Henry found his prostate.

"You're _mine_ , Denbrough" the older oozed gleefully after pulling away.

"You're _mine_ and I don't ever want anyone touching you again. No one but me deserves you"

Pushing his cock past the tight ring of muscles made him growl quietly. His doll threw back his head and panted lewdly.

"They can want you, but you're _mine_. They're filthy"

He felt Henry pushing in to the hilt quickly, filling him up and stretching his entrance once again.

Bill was seeing stars, his jaw slack as he drooled from stimulation. His stomach pushed against the soft sheets from the force of his fox's thrusts.

When the older pulled back he watched with a wolfish grin as his cock sprung free.

"Wow..you even cleaned yourself out. What a good boy. You really do deserve me" Henry jeered, pushing back in and snapping his hips in a slower space.

"Henry, s-stop..! I don't w-want this.." He cried, his member begging for attention.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me the truth" Henry ordered, angling his thrusts.

Bill stifled a loud moan, hiding his face against the bed shamefully. A click of smooth metal could be heard behind him and he felt something cold touch his back.

"Do as you're told, doll. I can just go fuck Patrick" he growled, smirking. He knew of Bill's jealousy.

He wanted so bad to just drag the knife down that creamy, bony back. The metal glinted at Henry, as if it were begging to be used.

Bill's eyes shot open, passion and rage clouding his mind. He moved himself forward, causing Henry to exit him.

"What the hell.." He grumbled, eyes darting beneath him.

He watched his rabbit flip over, sitting up with his arms above his head, tightened together at the wrist. He let the boy coax him forward with his legs. His hands rest behind Henry's neck.

"It feels.. g-good.." The younger whispered as he pushed his hips down, forcing Henry to enter him.

"I-it.. kinda h-hurts, but I l-love it" he moaned out, riding the older quickly.

He swiveled his hips slowly as he lifted up then forced it back in repeatedly.

Henry was watching through lidded eyes, puffs of air leaving his parted lips. Never had he seen his doll take control before and he wasn't about to complain. Although he took control, he did as he was told.

Bill moaned and whined out as his hips bounced in Henry's lap, drool escaping the corner of his lips.

Higher and louder moans filled the air when the older snapped his hips up and began to thrust.

"Beg me to stop" Henry panted, overwhelmed by lust.

Bill began to squirm and weakly push Henry away with his elbows, crying out for help. In response the fox flipped Bill onto his back and wrapped the bandaged thighs around his waist. He began to pound into his boyfriend, angling up with every thrust to make his rabbit gush with pleasure.

"It hurts~!! S-stop, please! I...I can't take it, i-it's t-too much.." he faltered, watching Henry.

As he thrusted he rubbed his hand against Bill's stomach and moved down to his dick. The head was bright pink and leaking a lot of precum, jolting slightly with every thrust.

"Stop! P-please~"

_So unconvincing._

He wrapped his hand around it and tugged upwards repeatedly, eliciting a whimper from the boy beneath him.

"Henry" he cried

His hand squeezed the dick in its grasp and its strokes became longer.

"Henry, s-stop!" He almost screamed, cumming in said boys hand.

A pink tongue darted out and licked the white sticky liquid from the hand that once held Bill's small dick. Thrusts continuing and becoming more erratic.

He leaned down and pushed their lips together, darting his tongue into Bill's mouth and letting him taste his own cum.

He pulled away as Bill became less responsive.

Henry was moaning deeply as he was nearing climax. His hips audibly meeting Bill's thighs in desperate thrusts.

"Such a good boy" he shuddered through his orgasm that filled Bill.

His cheeks flushed, feeling very full. He kicked his legs and tried to squirm away, only to see Henry laugh.

"You don't want me? After all that?" He remarked, smirking.

"You're r-right, I don't." Bill muttered and thrashed more.

Henry laughed but removed the belt from Bill's wrists. Just as the rabbit was about to escape he was held flush against the older boy.

"Be good for me" he cooed before planting a soft kiss on his rabbit's cheek.

The older led them to the bathroom and he stripped off his jacket after starting the water.

Bill's face lit crimson as he watched the taller boy work his clothes off. Faded cuts, small bruises and scars marked his skin and he had taut muscles. He also had a few hickeys on his neck..

"Stare hard, retard" he taunted, tossing his shirt to the ground and stretching his shoulders by working his arms at his sides casually.

"Shut up, B-Bowers.." He mumbled.

When they got into the shower together, Bill gazed up at his boyfriend.

His body was pawed and prodded at as the hot water trickled down their bodies. Their hair started to lay flat as it was soaked and they looked into each others eyes.

"I'll get your back" he offered kindly, watching as Bill worked body wash into a sponge.

He melted into the touch of his boyfriend's large warm hands as they spread suds that were scrubbed onto his back.

The velvety skin that sprung goosebumps at Henry's touch made blood rush south for him. He never recalled ever being turned on this many times in a week. Still he continued to clean the pale hairless body trapped in his arms.

"You said m-m-my back.." His doll mumbled, only slightly ashamed at how his hips shook from side to side a little.

Soapy hands glided and caressed the boy's ass and his entrance. _Of course_.

Henry was too much of a pervert. He loved his boyfriend's body too much, it wasn't his fault he got hard.

His rabbit made a soft noise of pleasure as a finger slipped into his hole. Gently curling and pushing upwards to find the place that drove him crazy. Pleas and whines were drowned out by the sound of the shower running.

"Beg for it" Henry commanded coldly, pushing in to his last knuckle.

"Please! Please get m-me off!" The younger cried, his dick curving upwards and twitching from his prostate being touched.

He was motioned to turn around and when he did his boyfriend scrubbed at his neck and shoulders gently. The sponge slowly worked its way down his body till it nudged against his half hard member.

The greaser dropped to his knees, watching his prey with obsessive eyes. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair before taking the small dick into his mouth for the second time that day.

The austere boy still managed to remain dour as his cheeks hollowed and his head bobbed. He kept his tongue on the underside so the back of his tongue stroked the head. The tip of his pink muscle caressed the base as he sucked, increasing his speed.

Bill's back was leaned back against the wall, knees bent and he bit the back of his hand. His eyes were squeezed shut, overwhelmed by the pleasure. A whimper that almost sounded pained escaped his lips when Henry swallowed and hummed around his dick.

"Henry.." He whined, starting to thrust slightly.

Said boy smirked, swallowing around the length again and held Bill's hips. He slowly pulled off and held it up, stroking as quick he sucked then buried his lips along Bill's balls. Licking, nipping and sucking gently at the small sack sent his doll over the edge. The small member twitched in his hand as cum dripped to the shower floor, being washed away almost instantly.

"Now what do you say?"

He peered down at his boyfriend, mouth open in ragged pants. His cheeks burned softly as he looked into the other's eyes, passion and intensity in their gaze.

"I l-love you"

Large hands snaked up his body slowly, wrapped around his ankles and to his thighs. Then up to his stomach and to his throat, one hand wrapping around his throat.

The free hand grabbed him by the back of his knee and lifted it up. If it weren't for the wall behind him he'd have fallen.

Henry's jagged teeth sunk into his name once again, eyes glazed over with whatever feeling he must be feeling. It looked like a mixture of intensity and desire.

This bite however drew more blood than the last. Crimson was watered down to a light pink as the two liquids danced and swirled into the drain. He moaned, loving the feeling of Henry sucking blood from him.

When Henry stood he held his boyfriend's chin, looking into his eyes longingly.

"You're _mine_ "

 

 

 


	9. Slut

-meanwhile-   
  
His fingernails scratched and abraded at the cold dirty floor. Blood and faded stains covered the musky ground, his cheek lay on a mud stain. Drool pooled, rehydrating the dry dirt that clung to the floor.    
  
He let out a grunt, bored of the position of his chest on the ground and his hips in the air. It's thick organ was shoved in his ass and withdrawn repeatedly.    
  
As he glanced between his legs he saw his limp cock sway from the force of the thrusts. Blood stained his thighs and knees.    
  
When he was filled with an unreasonable amount of alien seed, the large slimy tentacle withdrew itself. He watched in fascination as it slid back inside the lips between Its legs.    
  
Patrick crawled to the wall and forced himself to his feet, his knees crossing embarrassingly as his legs shook. He couldn't much feel the pain, and even if he did he probably wouldn't care.   
  
"How many days is that?"   
  
"Three"   
  
His lips pursed, unhappy with the amount of time he had till he'd have to pay for even more time. By letting the clown _degrade_ him.   
  
A gloved hand smacked him across the face hard and grabbed him by his hair, shoving his face against the wall hard.    
  
" **I don't like you** " Pennywise uttered, but he had the voice of Henry Bowers.   
  
Patrick rolled his eyes, tired of the attempted emotional abuse.   
  
It's eyes widened, fading into a scene. As Patrick watched he saw a field full of flowers. Although notably rainbow, colors were never anything that caught our odd minded friend's eye.    
  
Henry Bowers lay on the only patch of grass. _Odd._   
  
As Patrick made his way forward he noticed another body. He's not alone, this person was smaller.    
  
_ Bill Denbrough _   
  
**Kill Bill**   
  
His head spiked with pain and his nose bled from pressure as he witnessed Henry on his knees. Water was trickling down his body as his crooked teeth were buried in bruised flesh.    
  
_**Henry** _   
  
_No way, he carved his name into him. That little whore_. He knew something was going on, but not to this extent.    
  
"3 days, boy"    
  
His eyes blinked rapidly, staring around at the lifeless aged house and all its silentness. He... _almost_ felt you could say. Or it was somewhere so deep in his mind he'd never recover it.    
  
His legs gave way beneath him involuntarily. If only his chemical imbalances didn't match his actual balance right now. He felt weak from the waist down, but he still pulled on his jeans and buttoned them.    
  
The heel of his palm grazed his ribs, so he glanced over. Large scratches splayed blood across his stomach and back from It's claws. _Made about 10 minutes ago._   
  
He found an old rag and tried to soak up as much blood then threw on his shirt.    
  
As he stumbled through the most empty route to his house he remembered Henry on his knees, for..   
  
He _almost_ felt again, but it was so lost in him he could only be confused.    
  
Instead of pretending with the clown, he pondered killing the blond. _I don't know how stupid you think I am, clown. Henry would hate me if I were to even touch the brat again._   
  
**3 DAYS**   
  
Patrick collapsed to the ground, his nose pouring blood. The feeling in his head made him laugh as he attempted to stand.    
  
_I just need to do what Henry says. Till then I'll deal with you. And **this**_.   
  
Blood had his shirt clinging to his ribs as he limped and wobbled. He felt his head starting to spin as he continuously lost blood through his nose. _Am I going to die? Never imagined it like this.._   
  
He found a tree and collapsed beside it, leaning for support. _Man, what a boring death._   
  
"Aye."    
  
Slowly blinking. He gazed up. Boots, dark jeans and a wife beater. _Of course the leather jacket too.._   
  
When his eyes met Henry's, he grinned madly.   
  
"Hi~"   
  
"What are you doing here? What happened to you?"   
  
"Hmmm . . . .? Oh nothing fun if that's what you mean"   
  
He knelt before the younger boy, holding up his hand. He flipped it, palm facing the sky and held it out comfortingly. _All with grace_.   
  
Although he knew the kind mannerisms were not typical for him, he was always kind to Patrick when he needed to be. Learning on what not to do from Butch when _he_ was messed up.   
  
Their hands slid together as they made eye contact. _I don't think I could ever grow tired of you. You're just too good. Too entertaining, too kind...too hot._ _   
_   
They held hands as they walked, it was night now.    
  
"After I fix you up, you're going to help me"   
  
"Mmh~"    
  
-the next day; 9:45 am-   
  
Bill was with Eddie and Stan together in the hall at school.   
  
"You've been acting strange you know"    
  
"I..h-have?"    
  
"Yeah, you haven't even bothered to tell us who you fought! Just look at you"   
  
The blond twitched. _How would they react? Richie isn't around yet, maybe I could tell them. Definitely leaving out the gay bits.._ _   
_   
"I'll t-tell you"   
  
The two boys eyes lit up, curious and caring for big Bill.   
  
"But i-it isn't... g-good"    
  
As they walked to the cafeteria, Bill spoke. He told how Henry cut him up and enjoyed him being around to hurt and manipulate. Although he skipped over the fact that it was all gay as fuck... _hehe._   
  
"That's awful! We can't let him get you again" Eddie spat, hugging Bill close.    
  
He loved the company of Eddie, maybe the most of all the losers.    
  
"W-wanna come..over a-after school?"   
  
"Mhm! I'll call my mom during-"   
  
Their conversation was stopped as Bowers and his friends came into sight. The bully sat on the table, quite literally. Due to that he seemed to loom over everyone else, his legs dangling carelessly over the seats. _Where you're supposed to sit._   
  
Victor and Patrick sat the closest to Henry, although in seats. The greaser's legs close to their bodies.   
  
"Come on, Bill.."    
  
He glanced back at his shorter friend. _How did I get lucky enough to have someone like you care for me?_   
  
_ What games are you playing, Bowers?  _   
  
The predacious boy watched his doll leave the cafeteria along with his friends. Jealousy and possessiveness seemed to pump through his veins so hard he could feel it.   
  
"Hey, you alright?"    
  
Eyes glancing to his best friend, he smirked partially.    
  
" 'course"    
  
Vic noted how blown out his leader's pupils were. _Were his cheeks flushed too...? What the fuck._ _   
_   
When the bell rang, Henry whispered into Belch's ear and slipped something into his pocket. He then popped his collar and strode off to class.    
  
Criss glanced to Patrick, noticing the blank expression that was usually plastered to his face. He grabbed him by the sleeve, moving in closer.   
  
Patrick had never been touched by anyone but Henry at school, so he was confused. He'd just been gazing at that sadistic fuck...   
  
"Have you noticed anything strange about..about Henry?"    
  
"Mmh~ not at all."    
  
Whenever the creep referred to Henry it was always in an odd demeanor.    
  
But before he could explain and question more, Patrick followed after their leader.    
  
-end of school day-   
  
As Bill and Eddie walked together the shorter boy seemed off. He grew nervous.    
  
"Bill"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I have something to tell you"    
  
The blond felt his arm be tugged as he was pulled into a cramped bush. Eddie's hands were on the ground by Bill's hips face in the stuttering boy's chest.   
  
"Eddie? Are you okay?"   
  
Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, soaking the shirt of the boy beneath him. He held his weight up, pushing his body close to Bill's as he crawled up to face him. _Pretty._.   
  
"I. . ."   
  
He bit his lip, cheeks flushed and eyes coruscating considerably from his tears.   
  
"I like Richie"   
  
His head lowered against Bill's chest, finally free of the secret. He knew he could trust Bill.   
  
-meanwhile-   
  
Henry stared, _did the dumbasses think they weren't still outside in the open? Was the little momma's boy going to try sucking his doll off? Or maybe since he's innocent they'll kiss and hug. How pathetic, no competition at all._   
  
Then the wheezing freak got even closer. Jealousy burned in his skull and he charged. He was actually quite far away. As the Bowers gang closed in after Henry he grabbed both boys by their collars.    
  
"Looks like we found ourselves some _fags_ , boys!"    
  
Henry howled with excitement and his friends joined in. Whooping and hollering as the two were thrown to the ground. Vic and Belch quickly held the losers in headlocks and dragged them to his car. Where they all piled in and forced the losers with them.   
  
As they drove down Kansas St Bill, Patrick and Henry all glanced at the sandpipe. _Creepy_.   
  
When they pulled into Old Lyme street and parked they dragged the losers into the dump.   
  
Eddie kicked and cried out for help, Bill only struggled. He was actually quite strong against Vic, thrashing both feet, kicking, bucking and headbutting.   
  
Criss struggled to keep on his feet as the smaller flailed so he pinned him against the wall. Weight pressed flush against the blond.   
  
"Let me go!" Bill screamed, teeth bared and eyes wild with fear.   
  
Before Bill could wrestle away from Vic, Henry stole him away. Their bodies were pushed close together as he held the younger tightly.    
  
His doll became limp, staring up at him with confused fearful eyes. Bill's obvious change in behavior would draw attention if he didn't play his cards right.    
  
Bill was thrown to the ground and dragged by his hair to Vic's feet.    
  
"Since he's being a fucking brat to you, why don't you teach him a lesson"   
  
He couldn't much care for a reply. Turning on his heel, he strode to Eddie.   
  
"Little creep, shut the fuck up"    
  
And with that a hard smack echoed through the junkyard. Eddie's cheek burned and he cried even more, thrashing to escape Belch.   
  
Belch leaned close and burped right in Eddie's ear, causing him to grimace and glare daggers at Henry.   
  
"Let us go! Don't you have anything better to do?!"    
  
Henry smirked, pulling out his switchblade. With his free hand he grabbed Eddie by his collar and brought him close.   
  
"Don't you have better things to do besides being such a fucking loser that you can't escape a bunch of _low lives_?"   
  
Eddie turned his head away, trying to convince himself he wasn't bothered by the words.    
  
_Why? Why did Henry ignore me all day, even skipped English._ As he gazed up at Vic, he felt his pulse in the bite on his thigh.    
  
A scream split the air. Eddie's shoulder bled down his back and chest.   
  
Henry was smirking as Patrick closed in, mumbling who knows what to the older boy. Eddie thrashed and Belch let him go.   
  
_Big mistake._   
  
Eddie kicked Henry in the leg and swung his weak arms out at Patrick.   
  
The curly haired boy snatched Eddie up, teeth bared in the most disturbing smile he's ever seen.   
  
As Belch, Patrick and Henry continued their attention on Eddie, Vic was fighting Bill.   
  
The slightly shorter boy had Victor pinned down. Both of them dirty from having been dragged and thrown to the dirty floor many times.   
  
"Enough"   
  
Victor halted, looking up as Henry gleemed down at them.   
  
"Belch, did you bring what I asked" he snapped, eyes still glued to the scene of his doll and best friend.   
  
Belch replied by pulling out a flask and pill bottle. The small orange container didn't have pills however, whatever was inside emitted an odor Eddie couldn't recognize.   
  
"Here's the deal, geeks. We're gonna have some fun, then...I'll send you off on your merry way."    
  
Eddie and Bill exchanged confused glances.   
  
"Belch, Vic. We can handle it from here...whatever happens after this" Henry trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence.   
  
Victor spat on Bill before walking out of sight with his large friend.   
  
Patrick was rubbing, pushing and spreading the wounds on Eddie. His face was wet with tears already as more escaped his eyes. He'd lost his voice from overuse.   
  
"Here"    
  
The flask was held out in front of his doll, he watched confused.    
  
"Open it and drink" Henry ordered.   
  
As he worked the thin cap off and let it dangle to the side he cringed. The smell of alcohol made him gag.    
  
"Do I have to cut your friend up some more?"   
  
He was growing impatient, and out of fear Bill chugged 2 shots from the flask then pulled it away. His face grew red as he coughed and sputtered from the strong taste that lingered and burned his chest and throat.    
  
The greaser was most impressed but was pulled out of his train of thought as Patrick continued to torture Eddie.   
  
"Pansey, don't kill the fucking kid" Henry sneered, irritated by the cries.   
  
He did as commanded then took the pill bottle and unzipped his backpack.   
  
Bill felt sick from the taste and how the liquid burned in his belly. He crawled, wobbling occasionally then collapsed by Eddie and held his hand.   
  
"We'll be fine..everything's okay"    
  
Eddie watched and blushed slightly as his friend he adored took off his shirt. _Jesus what the fuck? Bill's neck..his arms...I didn't know it was that bad.._   
  
Bill took no notice in Eddie's gawking and fastened his shirt tightly over the cuts on his friends shoulder.   
  
"Twerp"   
  
Bill turned around and saw an old wooden pipe, being offered to him. He took it from Patrick, and as he did so he watched the boy grin from ear to ear.   
  
"Put the end to your lips~"    
  
Bill did as told, eyes on Henry even though he only watched.   
  
"Now suck when the flame starts"   
  
He realized; he had no idea what was going on. And as he took a hit from the pale green plant that seemed to occupy the bowl, the alcohol was setting in.    
  
He coughed and gagged, moving away from Patrick.   
  
"I see why you like him so~" Patrick remarked, glancing at Henry.   
  
Henry ignored the comment and kneeled in front of Eddie, holding out the flask.   
  
"Drink up"    
  
Eddie grimaced just at the smell but drank some. He clung to Bill and coughed from the bitter taste. Henry's rabbit was drunk and high, so relaxed he was about to fall asleep.   
  
"Do whatever you want with the wheezing freak"    
  
And with that he drug Bill to a more private area of the dump and let go.   
  
His eyes opened slightly, looking up at his boyfriend.    
  
"H-H..Henry.." He whined softly, reaching.    
  
The greaser kneeled in front of Bill and held his chin, leaning in close and kissing him deeply.   
  
As they made out (Henry doing most the work) his rabbit slowly started to lean back. He was on top of him at this point, grinding his hips against his boyfriend's as their kiss became more passionate and hasty.   
  
As they finally parted for air Henry grabbed the younger by his thighs and humped his ass. _Always so impatient._ _   
_   
The blond let out a string of wanton whimpers and whines, laying his head back. He was so tired, high and drunk. His body was relaxed and he wanted to sleep again..   
  
"Henry..." He sighed, too weak to lift his head.   
  
The greaser looked at his doll, eyes burning with the need to ravage what was his.   
  
"I can't..."   
  
Bill passed out.   



	10. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emetophilia warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 3,000 hits. Jeez why though

Henry had just worked his boyfriend's hole with 3 slicked fingers. As he brushed his fingers off on a napkin (he found in Bill's disregarded jeans) he noticed writing. He unraveled the crumpled flimsy paper.   
  
" **You die if you try** "   
  
It was written in blood, and was signed, to..   
  
_Daddy's little girl, Beverly Marsh_.   
  
_ Was the damn clown messing with Bill's friends too? _   
  
_Whatever, it doesn't matter_. He had an objective.   
  
He sighed as his cock slid out from his opened zipper and he let go of the small warmed metal. He quickly pushed into Bill and choked on a growl as he pounded without mercy.    
  
His rabbit rubbed at his nose, in deep slumber from the weed and alcohol. It was cute to see his small dick rise for attention, yet he remained motionless and silent through the brutal fucking.   
  
Henry was holding his boyfriend's legs wide apart by his ankles, thrusts rocking the body beneath him as he panted.   
  
"Even tight when you're asleep..uhh..fuck"    
  
His face was red as he leaned down and started to leave dark hickeys and jagged bites on Bill's torso. Almost looked like animal bites at first glance.   
  
He angled his hips up more, thrusting deeper and harder into the unbearable tightness. A smirk was plastered on his face as he heard his boyfriend whine weakly from his prostate being grazed.   
  
His grunts and groans filled the air as he used Bill's unconscious body. He even began drinking from the flask. _What a man_.   
  
_**What a fag.** _   
  
He'd gotten the idea to do this when he saw how cautious and unnerved his rabbit seemed to be at school. So he skipped a few periods to make the plan perfect, _so what_?   
  
He lifted Bill's hips up and picked up the pace, audible squelches and skin meeting woke the one receiving.    
  
Henry hadn't noticed, his face was buried against Bill's neck. So all the younger could see was Henry's back muscles flutter and clench as his body moved with the thrusts.    
  
Then he looked up.    
  
Patrick was hunched over them, eyes wide with interest and locked on them. His smile, the fucking smile. The boy was holding his knees and watching the two as if they were the funniest yet perfect thing. Or perhaps a small bug he was eager to crush. _Who knows._ _   
_   
When Henry had been over the other night he heard his fox talk in his sleep.   
_   
_ _"Fuckin...gross bugs..damn pansey..."_   
  
Now, Bill was no stalker. But he caught onto Patrick's nicknames.    
  
_Could've wet myself if I didn't have Henry's damn rod so far in my ass._   
  
Bill passed out again from fear, only amusing Patrick further. He quietly made his way a few feet from the scene but continued to watch.   
  
When Henry finally came he moaned out, arching his back beautifully to get as deep as he could. He loved his doll _so_...he never came as hard unless it was with him.   
  
His cock must have hit his rabbit's guts or something, because his face erupted puke from his mouth.    
  
"Room for one more?" Patrick spoke up.   
  
Although it wasn't a good habit, he was actually quite comfortable with Patrick's presence.   
  
"Depends"   
  
"Just the mouth?"   
  
"Mmh.."   
  
Patrick straddled the frail boy's chest and quickly pushed down his jeans and underwear, stroking his dick to bring it to life.    
  
Henry lifted his boyfriend's hips and let his tongue swirl around the used entrance. Then dipping in and retracting. When he glanced up he watched Patrick slide his dick into Bill's mouth and thrust.    
  
It wasn't exactly a pleasant sight, Patrick's member disappearing into puke covered lips. The heavier boy's cock pushed more vomit from Bill's lips. _That's probably what was getting the freak hard though._   
  
And boy it was, Patrick had always wanted to fuck someone till they puked. _Or if they already had. True agony it must be_.   
  
As Henry ate his boyfriend out, collecting and spitting out his sperm in the process he felt the muscles in him clench. _Bill is waking up._.   
  
His eyes opened in panic as he puked again from Patrick's dick being all the way down his throat. The curly haired boy whimpered with glee, watching the fear play out.   
  
_ This isn't good. Bill will be extremely upset if I let this happen. But at the same time I don't want to fight Patrick over this.    
_   
Henry held his breath as he reached out, curling his index and pinky. He pushed his two fingers to Patrick's hole and plunged them in, carefully working the sensitive area as he scissored his fingers.    
  
This pushed Patrick over the edge and he came right down Bill's throat, seeing stars. His tongue hung out of his mouth and his pants were exaggerated, _like the girls in the pornos.._ _   
_   
Bill cried and tried to shove Patrick off, he lifted his arm and punched the curly haired boy right in his exposed balls. Tears ran down his face. His nose, throat and tonsils burned from his stomach acid and the alcohol coming up.    
  
Patrick felt his knees buckle and he fell to his side, he wasn't able to move. Well not very well at least, his wrists and elbows fidgeted as if wanting to do something.    
  
As Bill sat up and started to swear up and down at Henry without a stutter, the greaser was staring at his hand. Eyes widening with confusion and fear of the unknown.   
  
Black thick liquid made its way down his hand from the fingers he'd pushed into Patrick.    
_   
_ _Like motor oil in the cartoons..completely black and shone like rubber_.   
  
When their gazes slowly turned to the boy in question, he felt a disturbance in the atmosphere. So he bolted up, ignoring the weakness in his body and fixed his jeans.    
  
When he glanced over however, he saw the two staring at him dumbfounded.   
  
_Strange_.   
  
Then his eyes landed on fingers that had been inside him, he saw Pennywise's cum. He broke out into a dramatic nose bleed and held his head, standing on his heels and darting out of sight.    
  
When the couple's confused gaze went to rest on the strange liquid, it was now blood. A loud, scornful laugh seemed to echo in their heads, putting them off.    
  
_ Fucking clown _   
  
When the annoying laughter seemed to die down, Bill slugged his boyfriend weakly.   
  
"Why?! Why did you let him do that to me?! Why? Why?!"    
  
"Why . . ?"    
  
Bill whimpered in fear, his fist was grabbed hard as it was about to hit Henry again.   
  
"Why, it was payback of course"    
  
Henry's rugged smile couldn't be missed as he stood, shoving Bill onto his back with a hard kick. After fixing his boyfriends clothes he tore his jacket and white T shirt off his body with haste.    
  
Bill's eyes couldn't look away from the greaser's chest as his face was cleaned roughly with the white shirt. His fox worked his jacket back on and zipped it to hide revealed skin.   
  
Eyes flickering over to the blond he sunk his fingers into the smooth hair and dragged him to where his friend lay.    
  
Eddie had the pipe in hand and he was asleep. At least he wasn't injured more since Bill had been away.   
  
Bill was thrown at Eddie, the ground cut at the heels of his palms when he caught himself.    
  
"When that freak Hockstetter got you I saw. I saw how you let that little whore hold onto you like a damn damsel."   
  
"How?"   
  
Henry flushed, not quite sure how to answer.    
  
"For questioning me you get to be ignored again. Good job, idiot" he spat, bringing his fist down at Bill's face.   
  
His rabbit was knocked out from the hit, which had Henry getting hard. He already had a reason to pay his friend a visit, now there's two.    
  
-meanwhile-    
  
Patrick had been on his way to the Neibolt house as he found Vic. The boy was obviously plastered and was stumbling the wrong way to his destination.   
  
He had no idea why Criss was out walking around like an idiot, but what he did know was that now.. _now he was free game_.   
  
"Hey"    
  
Vic swung out, eyes almost closed as he smacked his chapped lips.   
  
"Patty?" He mumbled   
  
_Well that's a first, unless you count some girl in kindergarten so had used the name to make him feel like a girl_.   
  
" 'tis I" Patrick joked, yet no humour could be heard in his voice or seen on his face.   
  
Vic stumbled into Patrick's arms, his legs moving about and taking steps for no apparent reason.    
  
The boy who'd earned his right as second in command in the Bowers gang was actually quite cute. _A nice figure really, almost as girly as Bill, just very tall...makes you wonder why Henry never pulled anything._   
  
"Has Henry held you like this?"   
  
Patrick's hands groped at all of his favorite parts. Ass, chest and crotch. He knew Vic wouldn't answer in his drunken state.   
  
_Whatever did happen to that girl in kindergarten._.   
  
Vic's breath hitched as the curly haired boy bit his neck and shoved him against a tree.   
  
_Oh ya_..   
  
**They'll suffer the same fate, Patrick**.   
  
Patrick backed away and searched the surrounding area with his eyes for something sharp.    
  
_ They never did find her. _   
  
**Do it again**   
  
When he found a glass bottle he shattered the base of it against a tree and turned to look at his to-be-victim.    
  
**That's it.**   
  
Vic was playing with the mites that marched up the quite old tree as Patrick took a step to approach.   
  
**Do it.**   
  
Before he could get any closer, Belch's blue car drove onto Neibolt street and breaked beside the two.   
  
As Belch tried to coax Vic into the car he hadn't noticed Patrick's weapon of choice.    
  
_Sorry_.   
  
He dropped the bottle and lead Vic to the car and shoved him into the back. He then slid himself into the passenger side and tapped his fingers on the door handle.   
  
"Where's Henry?" Belch questioned, making a U turn and flooring it to Kansas street.    
  
"Still having his fun with Kaspbrak and Denbrough"   
  
"And you left?"   
  
"Mhm~ why was Vic stumbling around like a zombie anyway"   
  
"When I was driving he thought it was a good idea to lean against the door and tug on the handle to worry me"   
  
Patrick almost smiled. He did like to see Belch get antagonized, the large boy was way too easy. Giving into his humanly nature all so easy.   
  
"So you lost him"   
  
"Something like that"   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was thinking about starting another fucked up fic...


	11. Wrath

Bill had come to, and gazed over to see Eddie fishing a huge wedgie out. Their mutual bully must have left that as a _parting gift._   
  
"E-E-E..." He trailed off, suddenly all too aware that he was still shirtless.    
  
The shorter boy had heard and spun around. A little too quickly however, because he stumbled a bit. _Probably the alcohol still running in his system._   
  
They hugged briefly before heading to Eddie's house. It was a long walk, and the shorter boy became too tired to go on half way through. Of course _big Bill_ offered to carry him, he loved to nurture and take care of life.    
  
Pennywise watched with gleaming eyes, recording the information and storing it in it's memory.   
  
When they finally made it to Eddie's house he pushed on the boy's shoulders gently.    
  
"E-Eddie..come on y-you're..you're h-h-home"   
  
When his eyes fluttered open his face flared crimson. _His lips are so close..!!_   
  
"I-idiot I said I like Richie!" Eddie shouted, embarrassed as he weakly pushed Bill away.    
  
Bill rolled his eyes and let Eddie stand on his own.   
  
"S-sorry. H-hopefully your m-mom isn't upset you're..l-late"   
  
"It's only six, besides you're staying with me"   
  
"...e-excuse me?"   
  
"You heard me. You told me Henry goes to your house right? Well you'll be safe here.."   
  
The blond smiled slightly and followed in Eddie's steps while they snuck to his bedroom.    
  
-meanwhile-   
  
Henry and Patrick had took off in pursuit of Hanlon, leaving Belch behind with a passed out Vic in the his seat.   
  
The large boy was unbuckling the seatbelt that held the smaller up, then watched as he slumped over. _Man, he was kinda cute.._   
  
His meaty fingers brushed against Vic's bottom lip, which was alluring. It twitched at the touch and his lips parted, letting out a strange noise he'd never heard from him. It was a quiet moan, and with that he shifted on his back, revealing his boner that tented in his baggy jeans.   
  
The larger boy was in awe as he felt the clothed erection push against his thigh, watching as it pulled out sighs from Vic.    
  
He was well, very confused. As he stood and shut the car door he saw Henry approaching, fuming like an engine. Patrick could be seen attempting to catch up with his leader but was out of breath.   
  
Belch was very embarrassed, hoping the two wouldn't stare too long at Vic when they saw him.   
  
"Almost got that nigger" he spat, mostly talking to himself but informing his heavier friend in the process.   
  
"We could get him at his house" Belch offered.   
  
When Henry saw Vic he didn't notice his boner...even though it was obvious. _Idiot_   
  
As they drove, everyone could tell Henry was angry, and they didn't dare provoke him. Or _poke the bear._   
  
As the Grace Baptist Church came into sight, so did Mike's house. Belch parked where the car was hidden and waited.   
  
Belch tried Henry for conversation while Patrick noticed Vic's hard on.   
  
He lewdly palmed at the erection and held the taller boy’s jaw, forcing him not to make too loud of noise.   
  
Vic slowly opened his eyes, cheeks flushed as he rocked his hips into the touch that pleased him.   
  
The two up front were playing music as the curly haired boy helped Vic release his erection from its confines. He smiled and giggled, baring his teeth enticingly. Vic's chest heaved and fluttered as he felt Patrick's hot wet mouth take him in.    
  
_Still drunk_.   
  
He palmed his own erection through his jeans as he licked and sucked on the member in his mouth. Bobbing his head and hollowing his cheeks, he rutted into his hand as the barely sober one thrusted.    
  
As Vic received this pleasure he hadn't noticed the hand over his mouth had stuck two fingers in. He licked and nibbled on them without realizing, whining and moaning around them. Patrick's free hand groped at Vic's thighs while he swallowed around the long member.   
  
As he basically raped Vic, he hadn't noticed when Henry flew out of the car and went running after Mike.   
  
The boy had his school work even though school got out a little over 3 hours ago. He threw his stuff over the fence of his house and bolted away.   
  
As the chase went on Mike was getting far too tired to run so he attempted to climb a tree, which resulted in him being tackled.    
  
He struggled as Henry pummeled him, keeping him on the ground and kicking up a dust cloud around them.    
  
"Let me go!"    
  
"Or what?!"   
  
Henry was right in his face, smirking with his eyebrows furrowed. _True evil.._ _   
_   
A rock was thrown at Henry's leg, and it was from a great distance so the shock electrocuted through his knee. He fell on his side, stunned more than anything else.   
  
It had been Bev who threw it, her stance unwavering as she stared the greaser down.   
  
"What the fuck?"    
  
He glared daggers at the girl, quickly getting to his feet and starting towards her.   
  
Then he saw the rest of the losers behind her; Eddie, Ben, Richie, Stan...   
  
_And Bill_.   
  
This had him smirking, hand trailing over his confined switchblade. He hadn't even noticed Mike scurrying to join them.   
  
"Well, well. The whole bunch!"    
  
Although his tone was taunting the losers remained unaffected and cautious.    
  
"I don't care for you lot right now. So beat it"   
  
Bill was scared. Scared for his friends and their safety. He had _no idea_ what his fox had up his sleeve.   
  
"No"   
  
"Ya, get out"   
  
It had been Bill who'd said no, and Stan who backed him up.   
  
"Oh so _now_ the jew can talk.."   
  
Stan pursed his lips, annoyed by the bully's feeble attempt to embarrass or hurt him.   
  
Before anyone could respond Henry stuck his index finger and thumb into his mouth. A piercing loud whistle had the losers wincing, ready to bury him alive with the rocks they had collected. Bill's idea of course..   
  
Suddenly a loud thud and scream filled the air. The losers spun around, face to face with Belch and Vic. Patrick had pounced on Ben and was dragging the helpless boy as he screamed in terror.   
  
The two stood in front of their curly haired friend, _the losers were cornered._ Henry's bitter laughter filled the air as he hooked an arm around Stan and Richie and flung them back with ease. The two boys fell hard on the ground a few feet away, watching with horrified eyes as the greaser joined his friends.    
  
"L-let h-him go"    
  
Henry's eyes met Bill's, but he was determined. He needed to save his friends, get them away from these _sadistic fucks_.    
  
"Let this be a lesson, mushmouth"   
  
His finger signaled Patrick to hold Ben upright and Belch lifted the panicking boys shirt. The familiar sound of a knife sliding out made Bill flinch. _No!_   
  
"No! S-stop!"    
  
Henry hid his blush casually and sliced an H into the screaming boy's chubby stomach. Patrick and him had to hide their boners, the squirming and crying always got to them.    
  
"Henry!"   
  
Said boys eyes flashed to the one who spoke, Belch.   
  
"Don’t really cut him..” Vic mumbled, knowing his words had a more likely chance of persuading Henry than Belch's.

“Cut him? Fuckin cut him?! Tell me you don't want this porker bleeding cause of me!”   
  
As Belch backed away Ben took advantage of everyone being distracted and reared back, giving Henry a swift kick in the chest. This caused Patrick to involuntarily let him fall to the ground as their leader staggered back.   
  
Although they expected anger, Henry all but laughed.   
  
"God damn losers.."   
  
Bill shoved his boyfriend down and stood over his chest, legs on either side of him.   
  
"Get out"   
  
Henry couldn't stop staring at his _beauty_.   
  
"I may be _outnumbered_.."   
  
He lunged up, grabbing Bill by his throat and standing as he lifted the younger in the air.   
  
"But you're not fighting those _your_ own size"   
  
He threw Bill at his friends, knocking down Stan and Eddie.    
  
"I can't wait to _kill you all!_ "    
  
The bullies chased every loser away, but Henry yanked Bill by his collar as to not let him get away. He looked around to make sure no one was in sight, then attacked his boyfriend's lips with his own.    
  
His rabbit gasped into the kiss, weakly struggling against him but shyly moving his lips in sync. Their kiss turned into passionate making out as they moved against a tree. The younger was trapped, feeling faint from so much heat and not enough breathing.   
  
Finally Henry pulled away, looking down at Bill gasping for air.    
  
_So beautiful_..   
  
He snatched Bill's chin in his fingers and tilted his head up, looking into the gleaming blue eyes.   
  
"Good boy"   
  
"F-for w..what?"    
  
"Putting on such a good show...but now the real fun begins"   
  
Bill noticeably flinched at the sight of Henry's switchblade popping into his view with an audible click.   
  
"I'll reward you later baby, but for now enjoy what you get okay?"    
  
Although the sweetness in his voice was convincing and made Bill's heart flutter, he couldn't rid himself of fear. His shirt was pulled over his head and his arm was grabbed. The sharpened blade glinted mockingly at him as it sliced all over his arms and shoulders. He cried and tried to get away but it was no use, _Henry was loving this._ _   
_   
He felt Henry's hard prick grinding against his inner thigh, specifically where his name was carved into. This had him blushing, but returning to crying and shrieking out to no one in pain. His boyfriend held up his more bloodied arm and lapped up the blood.    
  
Bill began to moan softly at the contact of a warm tongue against his tender wounds but the pleasure was soon gone as it pressed harder. The tender licks morphed into hard prodding and rubbing to extract more blood and cause more pain.    
  
He was crying and squirming while his body was _tortured_ and _toyed_ with by his boyfriend.   
  
"Say it again"    
  
He looked up at his boyfriend, whose eyes were glazed over from seeing him in so much pain.    
  
"S-say what?"   
  
He sniffled and attempted to wipe below his nose but was roughly shoved back against the tree eliciting a yelp. Henry leaned close, nose bridged wrinkled in a sneer as a low growl rumbled in the back of his throat.   
  
"I-I...love you.."    
  
It had come out in a whisper, but that was all his boyfriend needed and one sharp rut against his thigh had him creaming his pants.    
  
"Oh, such a good boy.."    
  
He moaned the words as he recovered from his climax, letting blood drip from his mouth down his chin. This look fit Henry well, eyes dark and glazed over, cheeks pink and his crooked teeth complimented with blood trickling from his mouth. _Vicious and wicked._ _   
_   
"Henry!" A voice called, approaching quickly.   
  
He recognized the voice and the love and passion in his eyes vanished. As he turned to face his heavy friend and let go of Bill his expression was serious and irritated.   
  
"What the fuck do you want?"   
  
_I don't like you_.   
  
Patrick froze, not knowing what to say.   
  
"I want you" he finally mumbled, clinging to Henry by his shoulders and looking up at him.   
  
This caused a pink blush to creep onto his cheeks, watching his alluring friend lick and bite at his lower lip. He felt something hard grind against his thigh and saw Patrick shiver and give a lustful look.   
  
As he admired the curly haired boy, Bill shoved Patrick to the ground. He watched the blond stare furiously, steam practically coming out of his ears from anger.   
  
"You're mine!" He screamed, glaring up at Henry like a defensive small animal.   
  
Henry's heart melted at his rabbit being so jealous and possessive.   
  
Patrick launched himself off the ground and at Bill, knocking him to the ground and grabbing his throat tightly.    
_   
I love you.   
_   
The blond fought with all his life, throwing his fists at Patrick hard repeatedly.   
  
The two fought like stray cats, kicking up a dust cloud around them as they threw and knocked each other around. Bill was fighting with all his strength, while the darker haired boy was just toying with him. Throwing him around and occasionally landing a blow on his face.   
  
As flattering as it was to be fought over it was pathetic to watch Bill struggle like a helpless defensive _mouse_ against the predatorial, _cat-like_ Patrick Hockstetter.    
  
"Enough!"    
  
Patrick stopped dead, Bill's arm was stuck in his death grip as he continued to fight. He shoved him down and punched him in the face and chest.   
  
"Fighting a man when he's not able to defend himself? How evil" Henry taunted.   
  
Bill stopped and jumped away from the boy that _so_ creeped him out.   
  
"What was that stuff in your ass? Why was it black? Tell me!"    
  
Patrick looked taken off guard, looking from his leader to Bill.    
  
"Bill."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Lower your voice"   
  
"Or what?!"   
  
All of Bill's courage was flushed down the toilet as he crumbled to the ground like an empty husk when Henry stalked over to him threateningly. He grabbed the boy by his hair and brought the knife against his jaw.   
  
"Or I cut your pretty little head off!"    
  



	12. War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised I'm getting these chapters out. Shit's shitty and finals are not helping.

That night, Henry and Patrick were taking a passed out Bill to his house. As they approached the seemingly lifeless house, Eddie jumped out at them.  
  
"Let him go!"   
  
The two exchanged glances then looked down at Eddie.   
  
"He's dead, you know" Patrick bluffed, loving seeing the misery in the small boys eyes.   
  
"Yeah, wanna join him or something? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to"   
  
The _girly boy_ began to cry.   
  
"He's like the brother I never had...please"   
  
Henry didn't even try to feel sympathy, so he handed Bill over.   
  
"Take good care of him"   
  
And with that the two bullies walked out of sight.   
  
When they got to Patrick's house they were dismissed from dinner and went straight to his room.   
  
The second Henry closed the door his friend was all over him. Kissing him, grinding against him and moaning out for him. He felt Henry react by his thick cock growing within its confines and nudging against him.   
  
"Patrick.."   
  
He blushed at his name leaving Henry's mouth so he leaned in and kissed him deeply. Their tongues fought for dominance as the greaser's knees buckled and he sat on the bed. His friend was quickly straddling him as their kiss ended.   
  
"I... _want_ you"   
  
Patrick's heart damn near skipped a beat.   
  
_He's never wanted to do anything but get a blowjob or jerk off together...but finally. Finally we get to fuck!_   
  
He wrapped his arms around Henry's neck, vibrating with need as hands grabbed his ass. He mewled wantonly for his crush and nuzzled against him. _Too impatient...take me now!_   
  
He was quickly laid onto his back and his legs were wrapped around the older's waist. Looking up at him he saw the dark almost lifeless look in Bowers' eyes that he got during a beating from _daddy_.   
  
Suddenly he was struck across the face, which caught him off guard.   
  
"You want me to fuck you?"   
  
His voice was scary and he loomed over Patrick like he were prey. _Funny...I'm used to being the one staring down at a victim. Now look what I am... again._   
  
He answered in a nod and was punched in the face multiple times. _He is angry, but for what reason? What about today could possibly have made him angry?_ People's emotions did nothing but confuse Patrick at times like these.   
  
He was thrown to the ground, and Patrick here is a heavy boy. His curly haired ass shook the room causing Henry to laugh.   
  
"Fuckin pansey...this is all you're good for!"   
  
He rolled onto his side and peered up at his friend who leapt to the ground beside him and squatted, feet flat. The familiar noise of his infamous switchblade being readied for use sounded close.   
  
He was grabbed by his hair and slammed against the wall, the knife tearing at his shirt and shredding it. As his eyes gazed up at his leader, a blush ghosted his face. The blade slowly glided down his torso, not pressing hard enough to cut but enough to tickle. He didn't dare move, react or speak.   
  
"God, look how excited you are.."   
  
Henry's voice was slightly shaky as the knife teasingly nudged against Patrick's dick, causing the boy to smile. He arched into the hand that started to caress his bulge, causing him to moan out prettily.   
  
The greaser's cock twitched at the noise and he quickly moved to rid Patrick of his last garments.   
  
Patrick jutted his hips and bit his lip, fluttering his eyelashes.   
  
He knew how Henry all too well.   
  
_That's right, take the bait._   
  
He was watched closely as a hand started to stroke him moderately and steady, wanting to make this fun worth while.   
  
His thumb swirled over the head and pressed against the slit that leaked precum, eliciting a cry.   
  
_Always dramatic and vocal, just how he likes._   
  
"Fuck me" Patrick whined, despite his usual deep voice.   
  
Henry couldn't be more turned on, controlled by his need to fuck someone who was crying and writhing beneath him.   
  
"I.."   
  
He knew Henry would be hesitant. Despite their very many violent and sexual encounters; they never went _that_ far.   
  
Henry was stolen from his train of thought as he was flipped over and shoved on his back. Hands glided up his shirt, pushing it up in the process. This sent shivers up his spine, hating how he loved being touched.   
  
"Stop.."   
  
Patrick ignored him, yanking down the older's jeans and underwear. His cock shamelessly pointed to the ceiling as he was stroked, knees bending involuntarily. Henry hadn't notice his legs being spread by the chubbier boy, too busy enjoying the pleasure of being jerked off.   
  
His eyes flew open as he felt something push into his hole, his body was slack but his heart was racing. He had to get away, he felt helpless. Flashbacks of Butch beating him to the ground and stomping on his chest and stomach raced through his mind.   
  
Tears streamed down his face, he felt them trickle from his eye lashes in small bursts as he kicked Patrick off him.   
  
The heavy boy barely managed to not land on his ass as he watched Henry rise. He pummeled Patrick into the floor, his fist pulling back far with every punch.   
  
Patrick smiled peacefully through the beating, watching his leader sob. _How pitiful_.   
  
A foot stomped hard on his right leg, making it feel weak. Bruises bloomed on his pale skin as Henry backed away, panting like a wild animal. He grabbed his knife and brought it down to Patrick's chest, cutting red slits all over the pale skin.   
  
Patrick leaned into the knife, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he moaned and grunted.   
  
_He fucking loves this_.   
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are trying to fuck me like that?"   
  
He was angry as he sat on the bed, motioning with his hand for the bleeding boy to come to him. To which he crawled to the side of the bed and watched his crush stroke his cock a few times, knife in the other hand.   
  
"Suck it, fag" he ordered.   
  
As he sat on his knees and placed his hands on Henry's scabbed knees, he watched. The large hand stroking the quite big appendage angled it down, the pink head attempting to push past Patrick's lips.   
  
As he licked and sucked the thick member in front of him he heard groans of pleasure above him.   
  
"This is where you're supposed to be"   
  
A hand gripped hard in his curly hair, forcing him to look up as his mouth was fucked.   
  
"Below me"   
  
Henry's eyes were wide with intensity, smiling maliciously as he attempted to make Patrick gag. He held the knife up and cut into the one giving him head, blood dripping down his neck.   
  
"You look so good taking my cock"   
  
Henry moaned out when the talented tongue swiped and licked at the head of his member. Patrick's throat had only accepted the thick organ more from the pain inflicted on him.   
  
"What a fucking whore" he laughed out, breathing heavy.   
  
Patrick ran his fingers through his dark locks and pulled off of Henry's dick, eyelashes fluttering and bottom lip jutting out in a pouty face.   
  
"I'm your whore, Henry~"   
  
His heart was racing as he watched Patrick fake being adorable as fuck. He was so horny he dragged Patrick onto the bed and spread his legs.   
  
"Need to be put in your fucking place...you think you can fuck me? Do you know me?"   
  
His large hand brought his switchblade up and cut Patrick's thighs, holding his legs up so the blood ran down towards his inner thighs. Patrick's pale ankles were held together as Henry situated himself.   
  
He pushed his cock between the bloody thighs and started to thrust, groaning deeply.   
  
"Use me~"   
  
Hearing the younger whine out forced a smirk to plaster his face, teeth bared exposing his malicious intentions.   
  
His cock pushed smoothly between the thighs as blood coated his member from using it as lube. Occasionally Patrick would shift his thighs or tense the muscles in them to draw gasps and shudders from the already moaning and groaning mess above him.   
  
The body above him was starting to shine with sweat, jolting and chest fluttering from thrusts and pleasure. He reached his hand down to stroke himself, thighs shaking from the pleasure as became close.   
  
"Cum all over me~ I need it Henry..!" Patrick cried, throwing his head back and panting heavily.   
  
Henry watched as the one below him exposed his creamy throat. Licking his lips and biting back a grunt, he came all over Patrick's chest.   
  
He let go of the younger boy's ankles and spread his legs, leaning down to take the head of Patrick’s member into his mouth.   
  
Patrick mewled out, moving his hand to thrust fully into the greaser's mouth. His crush’s jagged teeth always found a way to scrap against his cock which drove him crazy. He came when he felt a canine scrap against his sensitive cock head, filling Henry's mouth with salty jizz.   
  
He lapped at the tip and sucked all the warm liquid off the member in his mouth and pulled off, licking his lips.   
  
"Be mine" Patrick whimpered, biting his lip and smiling wide.   
  
"Never"   
  
He rolled his eyes, pulling Henry close so that their chests touched.   
  
"It's that stuttering bitch who lost his brother isn't it?"   
  
Henry got irritated and rolled off the chubby boy and smacked him across the face hard.   
  
"I've got a better question. What was that black shit in your ass? I know it wasn't shit so what the fuck was it"   
  
He waited for the pain to blossom in his head and for his nose to burst, but nothing.   
  
Henry noticed the obvious flinch his words elicited in Patrick but whatever was to happen, didn't.   
  
_Patrick doesn't get scared or fear pain. What the fuck did the clown do to him._   
  
"I made a deal, with It"   
  
The greaser grimaced and sat on his knees, punching Patrick's injured leg hard.   
  
"What the fuck, Hockstetter?"   
  
His leg felt weak as his already bruised leg was pummeled.   
  
"Is that why the damn clown sucked my dick?!"   
  
Tears pricked at the corners of the greaser's eyes as his friend burst into laughter. He held his sides and managed to get his almost broken leg away.   
  
"It went down on you to get you to submit?! Jeez, I knew you were pathetic..but _this_ "   
  
He tapped his chin, staring at the now horrified Henry Bowers with lidded eyes. Wrapped around my finger.   
  
"It wants Bill dead" he stated, running his index finger's tip down his crush's throat.   
  
"And you're helping It?"   
  
"I'm delaying the.." Patrick was cut off, his nose bursting blood and his head feeling light causing his vision to go blurry.   
  
Its like everything's shaking weeee...   
  
Henry was shaking Patrick as the curly haired one fainted.


	13. Corrupt

Henry lay on his back, snoring peacefully as the chubby limbs of his friend were curled and wrapped around him. _Caught_.  
  
His fingers traced Henry's chest, his morning wood pushed against his thigh. As his eyes trailed over every feature of the usually stern face he sighed. _Heart racing. Blood pumping through me, is that what makes me real?_  
  
He flattened his palm on the sturdy chest. Listening and feeling for the robust heartbeat thudding within.  
  
__Is Henry real? Could he be the other real person?  
  
I'm not even sure I'm real.   
  
Oh well. Better to have fun till I find out.   
  
He left dark hickeys on the slowly rising and falling chest, glancing down ever so often to look at the tempting morning wood tenting the comforter over Henry. His tongue trailed downwards and he whined softly, rutting against the greaser's muscular thigh.  
  
"I know you're not trying to pull shit again, pansey" the half asleep boy grumbled, his voice low and gravely from sleep.  
  
This sent a shiver down Patrick's spine, unable to stop the smirk that seemed to force itself on his face.   
  
"I got a big day, and you're not in it"   
  
He shoved his friend away and sat up, silently noting the slight throbbing on his chest.  
  
Patrick received the beating he usually got in the mornings Henry spent the night. He liked to call it _warming up for the day._ The adrenaline coursing through him as Patrick's skin on his stomach, face and ass welted.   
  
When Henry left, Patrick stood in front of the mirror but mainly balanced on his non injured leg. He quietly set the dull colored cigarette pack in front of the mirror. He always gave Henry a few cigs after he was done being thrown around and roughed up.   
  
His left eye was swelling, already deep purple and cuts on his neck were reopened. Dry finger and hand prints marked his throat and shoulders in bruises and blood.   
  
_Why give him those bitter, addictive smokin shits?? Cause they're just like me_.  
  
He cried most times, and what do you do to make someone depend on you? _Supply them with something to fill a void till you can yourself, of course. Giving Henry a false sense of happiness was better than nothing! Besides, it's so fun to watch._  
  
Most people would probably cry or cower away for awhile after being hurt by someone they like. But Patrick's face flushed deep red as he pushed and prodded at his injuries.  
  
_Damn leg feels too weak to walk on properly. Gonna have to hobble like a fuckin cripple.._  
  
His leg was quite swollen, a dark purple and bright red cresting the wound.   
  
__Any kind of attention from Henry is what I want. Anything from him at all, to see his miserable face twist into disgust at the sight of me..  
  
He shivered, that look of despair and hate always made his cock twitch.  
  
-flashback-  
  
It had been him and Henry's first time messing around. They were alone by the barrens. He was on his knees, face dangerously close to the cock in his hand.   
  
"Keep trying to make me some kind of fag like you" he huffed, breathing heavy as Patrick's skilled hand stroked his hard on.  
  
"You _like_ me"  
  
He squeezed the base, continuing his tight grip and brought his hand up to the head and circled the sensitive tip with his thumb vigorously. This made Henry gasp sharply and moan audibly, hips attempting to buck wildly into the hand.  
  
"You like _this_ "  
  
The greaser was panting and trying to fixate his vision on Patrick, uneasy at the thought of being unaware and incoherent around him. His mouth hung open, soft moans leaving him ever so often as he was squeezed and caressed.   
  
" _You_ like it"   
  
He felt another hand fondle his balls as they began to tighten, close to orgasm. He noticeably started breathe heavier as his balls were massaged and cock was stroked faster.  
  
"Fuck...Patrick!" He shouted, _cumming more than I'd ever seen.._  
  
Patrick opened his mouth, eyes staring up at Henry with hunger as jizz landed all over his face and in his mouth. He grinned from ear to ear as he licked his lips clean of sperm.  
  
"You taste so good~"   
  
Patrick mimicked a low purr as he nuzzled against Henry's bare thigh, pressing his groin against the older's lower leg.  
  
Watching with fascination, Henry smiled malevolently.  
  
"I'm not gonna get you off, pansey. But I'll humor you" Henry growled.  
  
The chubby boy couldn't help but to bite his bottom lip as the leg against his body nudged and pressed against his bulge.   
  
"Hump like the _dog_ you are" he spat.  
  
His face was flushing deeply from the mistreatment and did as he was told. Quickly snapping his hips fast and pressing as close as he could. He whined and panted like a dog, drawing a sadistic mocking laugh from Henry.   
  
"What a _good_ boy"   
  
He humped and grinded on the leg between his own, desperately moaning out like a whore being bred. _Slut_.  
  
Long callused fingers pushed past his lips, silencing his panting as he sucked on them obediently.   
  
Henry was getting annoyed at how long the puppy in heat was lasting so he thrusted his fingers into the mouth. This seemed to excite Patrick more as he rutted a few more times then came hard.  
  
"Ha! Creamed your pants like a virgin"   
  
The chubby boy pulled off the fingers in his mouth, shuddering from his orgasm.  
  
"I'm a whore, Henry..but just _your_ whore"   
  
Henry grimaced, disgusted by the thought of Patrick being equal to him. _Worthy of him_. The _disgusting freak_ killed any house pet or furry creature that couldn't squeal on him if it made it out alive.   
  
"A whore is right, champ"   
  
And with that he patted Patrick right on the forehead, palm covering the his dripping face.   
  
-end-   
  
Henry was walking to a certain someone's house, a cig hanging out of his mouth as he absentmindedly puffed on it.  
  
_Swear to fucking god if I walk in to see him doing some damn faggy shit without me, I'm killing them both_.   
  
Walking past Neibolt Street, he glanced down the dead end and glanced at the old house.  
  
_Where he stores the bodies. I'll hide my victims there too. Not petty house pet ones either.._  
  
As the Kaspbrak household came into view he started his evaluation. The room he assumed was Eddie's had the lights out. The living room window was lit up from the tv he guessed the little bitch's mom had her eyes glued to. _Every adult is just fucking trash._  
  
It must be early, because the little shits were always out all day on weekends. As he climbed through a window he rolled in weightlessly into what seemed to be a study. Dust coated every surface so he avoided touching anything. As he made his way up the staircase he listened for snoring.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new chapter this Thursday


	14. Gluttony

"N-no, Henry..s-stop" Bill moaned quietly, aware that Eddie was still asleep less than two feet away from them.  
  
Henry was trailing harsh kisses and licks across Bill's jaw and throat. The younger was already painfully hard, beginning to rock his hips in his boyfriend's lap without realizing.   
  
"You always say that, why don't you just say what you mean for once?"   
  
He tangled his hand in blond hair and yanked back, earning a soft gasp. Smirking, he trailed his free hand to Bill's ass and gave it a squeeze, then pulled back his wrist and gave it a light smack.  
  
All this attention and touching was making Bill's head spin as his butt was fondled and swatted. He whined quietly, burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck as the teasing overwhelmed him.   
  
"H-Henry...w-we can't..n-not here.."   
  
"I'll take you whenever I want"  
  
He grabbed Bill's thin throat hard and lifted his arm, forcing the boy to straddle him instead of lay against his large body.   
  
Bill was about to protest or struggle but he felt the cock he so craved grinding against his ass. He began to pant, involuntarily drooling slightly as his pants were slid off his hips and down his thighs.   
  
His chest lifted and fell down repeatedly ruggedly, face red and small dick risen for attention. He already felt so hot and bothered by Henry's attention to his cut and bruised body.   
  
_I've only ever liked Bev...a girl. What is so special about him..he hurts my friends, hurts me...sleeps with Patrick probably..and who knows what other shitty stuff._  
  
He heard slow unzipping and the undoing of a belt, hoping to _god_ Eddie didn't wake up. As he glanced down at Henry he saw him sucking on three of his long fingers then they disappeared between his injured thighs. Moans and whimpers were pulled out of him as he was finger fucked. He'd occasionally sit back against the fingers and gasp for air when his prostate was grazed by the callused fingertips.   
  
"It's so cute to hear you tell me no, but I much prefer this"   
  
Bill began to cry and beg "yes" and "please" as Henry sped up his rhythm, scissoring his fingers and smirking. Squelches and heavy breathing halted the silence in the air.   
  
When Henry didn't even have to pump his fingers into the tight heat and Bill moved at his own accord he removed them. Bill bit his lip, his eyebrows angled up as his cheeks flushed, watching his boyfriend seductively.  
  
"W-we have..have t-to be quiet.."   
  
"Tell yourself that, mush mouth. You're the one moaning like a bitch."  
  
Henry held Bill's jaw and watched as the blond went down on him. Freeing his cock he sighed, watching as his boyfriend stroked the base and suckled on the head. He watched with hungry eyes as the boy began to bob his head up and down the cock in his mouth. Breathing heavy he ran his fingers through the blond's hair and grabbed tightly.   
  
Bill whimpered from his hair being pulled and pulled off the member in his mouth.  
  
"You're ready, doll"   
  
He lifted his rabbit back so he sat comfortably in his lap. He nudged and prodded the tip of his cock against Bill's ass, loving to tease the writhing boy above him.  
  
He became too impatient and sat down quickly when he felt the cock head rub against his entrance. Henry forced himself not to groan from being inside Bill so quickly.  
  
Bill covered his mouth to stop from gasping and moaning out like a needy whore. He rocked and swiveled his hips as he rid his boyfriend, balancing himself with his free hand on Henry's chest.  
  
His love bouncing and whimpering in his lap was making his head spin. He loved him so much, one hand on his hip and the other pushing hair out of Bill's face to see those big blue eyes. Bill noticed and looked down at Henry, chest heaving rapidly as he stopped moving.   
  
"You're so beautiful" Henry said softly, for once no malice could be heard in his voice or seen in his actions or facial expression.  
  
Bill's eyes teared up from the pleasure coursing through him and Henry's sweet words. Before he could respond he felt Henry snap his hips up, hitting his prostate dead on. This caused him to muffle the cry that left his mouth involuntarily.  
  
As the two began making love again Eddie had his eyes closed tight, fingers wrapped around his dick. He'd been awake since he heard Henry demanding that "he could take Bill whenever he wanted". Which turned him on at the thought of _Richie_ being so demanding and possessive of _him_.  
  
He bit the back of his left hand as he stroked his member to the sounds of Bill and Henry fucking on the floor beside him.  
  
Bill was muffling his voice as best as he could, moans and whimpers forced out of him with every thrust that pushed into him to the hilt. He came with a stifled shout as Henry squeezed his throat, smirking up at what was his.   
  
As he recovered from his orgasm he let his fox maneuver his body to lay against him. He quickly continued to fuck into the sensitive hole, drawing out whimpers and quiet "stop"s from the limp boy above him. He came with a deep grunt, breathing heavy and clutching at Bill's hips for his life.   
  
He pushed his rabbit off and fixed his jeans, whistling quietly at the sight of his cum leaking out of Bill's ass.  
  
Bill bolted upright, face flushed from embarrassment as he pulled up his pants.   
  
"N-now g-get outta here.."  
  
"Are you gonna make me?"  
  
"E-E-Eddie is asleep!"  
  
"Fine. I'm taking you later then"   
  
He held Bill in his arms, back leaned up against the bed.  
  
"Why are you two shirtless anyways?"  
  
"It's always w-w-warm..in E-Eddie's room"   
  
"Then why's _he_ shirtless?"  
  
"A-ask him.."  
  
Although it was sarcasm Henry stood and looked over at Eddie.  
  
Eddie was laying on his side under the covers, sticky jizz coating his hand from having gotten off on Henry and Bill.   
  
"Ahhh someone's awake..."  
  
He knew unconscious from conscious like the back of his hand.  
  
"Little girly boy is a faggot after all~ Totally called it." he pushed Eddie to lay on his back.  
  
Eddie was horrified and shaking like a leaf, watching as Henry leaned down and licked cum off his hand. _Too scared to move._  
  
"H-Henry!"   
  
Bill shoved on his fox and glared.   
  
"Leave h-him be.."  
  
"Why? He didn't mind hearing us fuck"  
  
"J-just g-get out!"  
  
Henry was laughing as he let Bill maneuver him out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  
  
"S-sorry..."  
  
"I won't tell anyone" Eddie squeaked, holding his knees to his chest.  
  
He watched as his stuttering friend sat beside him and leaned his head on his shoulder.   
  
"Why does he hurt you if..." He didn't need to finish his sentence.  
  
"W-who knows...he's m-messed up.."   
  
The cuts, hickeys and bruises marking Bill's neck, torso and arms made his heart sink. _My friend doesn't deserve to be treated that way._  
  
"I-It's not always...l-like this"   
  
He looked to Bill, sorrow filling his gaze. But before he could counter he watched the taller boy hold a blanket to his chest.   
  
"I gotta g-go h-home, we're all m-meeting up later, r-right?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
\--  
  
It was the weekend! Bill and his friends raced down to the barrens, all pushing and shoving lightly to be the first. Bill was in first, Eddie and Stan tied for second. The others were a madhouse of fighting and verbal lashing behind them.  
  
"Fuck out of the way!"  
  
"Watch it loser!"  
  
"Hey, look who's talking!"  
  
When they finally arrived they were panting and gathering things to build the damn.  
  
"Bill?" Stan spoke, putting his hand against said boys long arm sleeve.  
  
He noticeably flinched, jolting his arm to hold it to himself then looked down.  
  
"W-what?"   
  
"You've been acting off today.."  
  
It was true. He missed his boyfriend. He hadn't seen Henry since that morning... _Shouldn't I be happy about it though? He'd hurt me...use me._  
  
He flushed remembering Henry fucking and kissing him. _Always with passion that burned like fire._ _  
_  
The feeling of the greaser's crooked teeth sinking into him would be something he'd never forget. His hands on his body, squeezing and groping his hips and ass..  
  
"I've...I've just b-been missing..G-Georgie"   
  
It wasn't a lie. On top of missing Henry he missed Georgie. _At least missing Georgie was valid.._  
  
Stan led his friend away from the group. When they were out of sight he noticed how close in proximity they were.  
  
"I'm always here..if you want to talk about anything"  
  
The blush ghosting his face was impossible to miss as he averted his eyes. Stanley always did have a pretty face. His lips were a cute pink as they shone in sunlight peeking through tree leaves.  
  
"Th-thanks, Stan.."   
  
As he was pulled into a hug he saw a figure walking among the trees around them.   
  
_Colorful clothes, white skin and bright red hair.._  
  
"Stanley boy"   
  
Stan tensed, clutching Bill closer to him as his eyes welled with tears from fear. _It_ 's laughter echoed through the trees around them.  
  
"Leave us be!" Bill shouted with confidence.  
  
Pennywise was not happy. _It_ couldn't stand Bill's existence any longer. Kept It from tearing what they called the "Losers Club" into pieces. It wanted nothing more than to devour the miserable brats.   
  
-days prior, when Henry took off in pursuit of Mike-  
  
Vic's head was spinning as he tried to focus his vision on what he saw was someone sucking his dick. _It felt so good_...and didn't help him at all to regain awareness.   
  
What he could make out was that the person was Patrick Hockstetter. _Clearly the little freak Henry brought along sometimes had another purpose he couldn't have pieced together. Till now at least.._  
  
He leaned his head back and moaned in a needy way. Doing this meant Patrick's hand was no longer there to mask the sounds.  
  
Belch's eyes widened and he turned to see the scene he was oblivious to.  
  
 _What the fuck._   
  
"What the hell?!"   
  
Patrick pulled off the cock in his mouth and leaned, arching his pudgy body as he pulled a handle that leaned Belch's seat back.  
  
"Don't spoil it~ you can join us" Patrick cooed.  
  
Vic laid sideways to gaze at Belch without having to turn his head and waved at him in a childlike manner.  
  
Belch was conflicted, the sight of Vic's bare hard on made his legs weak. His dick was twitching to life as he watched Patrick strip their tall friend's lower half.  
  
He whistled enthusiastically and took the cock head back into his mouth and stroked the base.   
  
"It'll be fun~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr to reach me on: blueotakuking-blog


	15. Good for nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patrick x Vic x Belch scene

Vic was moaning out and panting like a whore in heat as his cock was stroked vigorously. The curly haired boy was undoing his jeans, releasing his painfully hard member.  
  
"Come on, you can take his mouth" Patrick offered.  
  
Belch's pants were growing tight at the thought of Vic sucking on him. He shamefully tugged down his jeans and stroked his cock a few times.  
  
He watched as Patrick threw Vic's slender leg over his shoulder and pushed two fingers in him. He gasped and pushed back on the fingers penetrating him.  
  
_Clearly someone does this often._  
  
His pupils became blown as he watched Vic shake his head from side to side at the overwhelming stimulation. Patrick's skilled fingers were curling, scissoring and pushing in hard and fast as his other hand stroked Vic’s long member.  
  
His hand masturbating Vic was slow in comparison to the finger fucking he was giving him in the back, which drove him crazy.  
  
"Please.." Vic gasped, eyes lidded.  
  
"Please what? What do you want?"  
  
Patrick's eyes flickered to Belch who was stroking himself watching Vic be toyed with. _Victor was being so cute and needy._ _  
_  
"Fuck me!" He whined, rocking his hips erratically back against the fingers deep in his ass.  
  
Patrick grabbed Vic's jaw hard and squeezed his cheeks, forcing his mouth open.  
  
"Come on, fuck his mouth already."  
  
Belch scooted forward, running his fingers through Vic's black hair as he pushed his cock into his mouth.  
  
Vic sucked obediently and peered up at his friend, loving to please him as Belch's breath hitched.  
  
Patrick had halted his attention on Vic's cock and instead fingered him with saliva coated fingers. He watched Vic push his ass impatiently back against the fingers stretching and prepping him. _What a pretty sight._ _  
_  
_Finally get to fuck an ass... I need more than this though_..  
  
When he removed his fingers he quickly pushed his cock half way into Vic, _watching the pink hole envelop his thick member was like a dream come true!_ Vic had to pull off Belch's member, gasping and shuddering from the stretch. The tallest boy ran his fingers through Vic's hair, puffs of air leaving his parted lips.  
  
"He's so cute.."  
  
"And tight.."  
  
Vic blushed even deeper if possible and hid his face in his elbow while jerking Belch off lazily. He whimpered out and jerked his hips back when Patrick grazed his prostate, his breaths erratic from the pleasure.  
  
Belch held Vic's jaw gently, watching him react to being fucked slow and steady.  
  
_He'd never taken one so thick_.  
  
The way it curved and hit his prostate had him drooling and he could barely keep his eyes open.  
  
Patrick was just over half way in and Vic was already a mess.  
  
_Is my cock that good?  
_  
He pushed in to the hilt and held Vic's leaking member again, slowly stroking it to make him cry out even more.  
  
Belch was watching Vic's face contour in pleasure and loving the sounds that came from his parted lips. _He's so beautiful_...  
  
He pushed his cock back into Vic's mouth and thrusted shallowly. The moans and whimpers coming from his throat sent vibrations through Belch's cock as it was sucked, making his head spin.  
  
Patrick was in heaven as he watched himself spread Vic, the tight wet feeling almost unbearable. He tried to think of a socially acceptable way to cause the boy below him pain, _cause this ain't enough_.  
  
_Need more than a tight ass...can't even hear his damn moans with Belch down his throat.  
_  
He slowly pulled out, smirking at the whine deep in Vic's throat. Swinging back his wrist, he landed a hard swat on the Vic's right ass cheek.  
  
Belch watched, groaning deeply underneath his heavy breaths that left his mouth as Vic swirled his tongue around the pink cock head.  
  
He'd thrust about four or five times, pull out and spank Vic till his dick laying against his hip created a small pool of precum on the car seat. The sight of the quite feminine boy being denied his release and fucked at both ends was priceless.  
  
Belch began grunting and his chest was heaving rapidly. The more submissive of the three pulled off the cock in his mouth and jerked it till its load spilled all over his neck and face.  
_  
He looks gorgeous like this._  
  
He was quickly flipped onto his back, the cock in his ass entering and exiting him without mercy as his legs were held apart. The grip Patrick's hands had on Vic's knees was bruising but he wouldn't have it any other way. His orgasm soon followed, his cock jerking as his prostate was hit one last time sending sperm all over his stomach and chest.  
_  
If only Henry could see you now, long time respected friend...now just a cum drenched whore being used by his friends._  
  
The thought of Henry finding out and disowning Belch and Vic as his friends and dragging Patrick away to beat on him then fuck sent him over the edge.  
  
Patrick let out a deep groan and spilled inside his friends tight ass. Vic clenched around Patrick just to make the experience better for him. He knew he'd never fucked, at least not like that before.  
  
As the boys recovered from their orgasms and hurriedly fixed their clothes and tucked themselves away they heard their call. A loud whistle that could be heard half way across Derry, a call from Henry when he needed them. The bullies flew out of the car, cheeks still red from their recent activities.  
  
When they arrived at the scene Patrick launched himself at Ben, knocking the boy to the ground then dragging him away.  
  
Henry hadn't even noticed the pink tint in their cheeks or the smell of sweat at all. Perhaps the losers maybe, but whether or not their bullies had just fucked wasn't their problem.  
  
-end flashback-  
  
Belch was getting drunk with Henry. He seemed more quiet and distant since around the time of his threeway.  
  
_Can't believe my first time was with a dude. And not even one at that! Like it was a fuckin orgy!_  
  
He coughed, trying to clear his thoughts as to not grow hard. Taking a few swigs off his beer he looked to the sky.  
  
"Was thinking of swinging by the barrens later. Fish out a fag or two and make'em bleed" Henry said through a smirk, glancing to Belch to know his full thoughts.  
  
Not always did Belch's thoughts and actions align, but nonetheless he always steered towards what Henry wanted.  
  
"If we're not drunk as hell"  
  
"And if we are?"  
  
Henry had his eyebrows furrowed, staring at Belch expectantly.  
  
"Sure, whatever"  
  
\--

  
The car was swerving out of the lines and moving 20 below the speed limit. Belch was determined not to crash as Henry whooped and hollered out the window. He'd take long gulps off his just opened beer to top it off.  
  
_How reckless he can be._  
  
When he got to the more popular entrance to the barrens he parked on the never busy main road. When Henry stumbled out of the car he mumbled for Belch to stay behind in case a cop came around.  
  
Stumbling through he listened and looked around. His senses were dulled making his vision was a bit blurry. He heard rustling and carefully snuck through the brush to look at the small clearing.  
  
_The same spot I took Bill's virginity_.  
  
His eyes widened as he witnessed two beings fucking.  
  
The short chubby fuck he occasionally made useful was on his back, his arms above his head. His fingers were clenching and unclenching and his eyes were screwed shut as his body was rocked against the earth.  
  
Pennywise was holding itself up on its elbows, hovering over the boy beneath it and driving its hips into him.  
  
It purposely held off on excreting any juices, instead forcing itself in and using Patrick's blood instead.  
  
A pool of blood surrounded Patrick from the waist down, although he didn't seem fazed much. Just continued holding his legs open for the clown to fuck him.  
  
A feeling of jealousy and possessiveness crept up on Henry as he watched the disturbing scene. It wasn't the same kind he felt when Bev had held onto his rabbit. No, this was like watching someone use your whore. _Sure he's a slut, but that's what makes it fun._  
  
He wanted to break up the scene, but wasn't quite sure how.  
  
"Aye pansy"  
  
Patrick's eyes shot open and he looked to Henry.  
  
_Why're you...you're so real._  
  
"Little busy, Hen.."  
  
The action creating the awkwardness never stopped. Patrick cringed at the feeling of being spread open by the dry feeling tentacle.  
  
Henry tried not to laugh at the nickname and stormed towards the fornicating freaks.  
  
As he lifted his boot to kick the disgusting clown off Patrick he felt all the air in his lungs vanish. His vision flashed white and his mouth and throat were as dry as a desert.  
  
He was only able to focus his vision on a figure stalking towards him. The person walked like they were on a moving platform, yet still managed to loom over Henry.  
  
_That face._  
  
It was his father. Although he should've guessed, he's seen this exact scene plenty of times.  
  
The back of his neck felt as cold as ice and his ears were ringing. He thought he'd pass out from fear as his father seemed to grow taller by the second as he stared down at him.  
  
"The fuck are you doing here, boy? I didn't raise a fag" Butch growled, breath reaking of beer.  
  
He couldn't get words to form, not even able to think of a response. His eyes darted to the ground instinctually, palms sweating profusely.  
  
Patrick was basking in the glory of having a break from a dry cock force fucking him. When he managed to open his eyes he sat up.  
  
The sight of Pennywise pushing its hands up Henry's shirt and the other sliding into his pants made him...almost _feel_. Again.  
  
_What the fuck is it with Henry. He's entertaining but these...thoughts._  
  
The fox's eyes were a complete hazy blue, his jaw slack and body limp as his back was pressed against the clown's front.  
  
As Patrick yanked up his jeans and went to launch at the two to pry them apart an ear splitting scream filled the air. Pennywise laughed lowly, loving to feel the pitiful childlike fear he pulled from Henry as he hallucinated.  
  
Henry had never felt such terror in his life as his father's hands went down his clothes, murmuring "faggot" and how Henry was a fuck up of a son. Tears were spilling down his cheeks as the scent of alcohol overwhelmed him. _Gonna pass the fuck out_..  
  
"Henry!" A familiar voice sounded, but from a great distance.  
  
He looked around, confused and wanting help. Unable to actually call for help though.  
  
"Henry!!"  
  
Patrick watched as Bill and Stan stumbled onto the scene, Bill's face red with anger.  
  
It spun around to him, dropping Henry to the ground. The greaser crumbled like a rag doll.  
  
Snarling, it bared its disgusting sharp teeth at them as balloons appeared from the tree tops and seemed to swallow it up. Then they gracefully floated away and the clown was gone.  



	16. Sloth

As Patrick stepped towards Henry to collect him he was cut off by Bill rushing to his side. His eyebrows furrowed, wondering why this _bitch_ thought he had more of a right to tend to _Henry_ than _him_.  
  
"Henry, c-come on, it'll b-be okay. I-I'm here" Bill squeaked, on his knees and holding his boyfriend's torso on his lap.  
  
He ran his fingers delicately over his fox's face and traced his hair, watching the milky eyes fade to electric blue. As Henry came to, his mouth opened and he gasped, eyes flickering around wildly then landing on Bill.  
  
_My love._  
  
"What're yooou...doin here..." Henry slurred.  
  
Alcohol still coursed through his bloodstream and buzzed in the back of his skull. _I just wanna nap._  
  
"I-I'm w-with.. my friends...w-what was going o-on here?"  
  
Henry's vision fixed on Patrick as he stood there, motionless. _And emotionless but that's the norm._  
  
"Yeah, what _was_ going on here?" Henry said through anger, attempting to stand.  
  
His legs were wobbly and he had to sit back against Bill with a frustrated/tired grunt.  
  
Patrick assumed since Bill was around he was safe from Pennywise. _At least after that incident._  
  
"It wants me to kill Bill" he stated blandly.  
  
Out of the three to witness this Stan was the one to have immediate anger. He stamped his foot down hard in front of Bill, facing Patrick with his fists clenched.  
  
"I let it _play_ with me to extend the time I have"  
  
"You'll never touch him" Stan stated coldly, glaring daggers at Patrick.  
  
Henry hooked an arm around Bill and kissed him quite hard, shocking him. Their bodies moved together as his fox situated himself on top. His teeth grazed Bill's bottom lip, smirking as hands flew, to his chest to attempt to move him.  
  
Stan stared at the two as though seeing a ghost for the first time, disgusted by the sight and concerned for Bill. Not only that, but jealousy boiled deep in him, making him want to throw a fit and run away.  
  
Patrick watched boredly as Stan ran off, teeth clenched and tears running down his cheeks. Whatever feeling that was, it might be the one attempting to make a home within him whenever Bill was brought up or was around.  
  
Watching through lidded eyes, feeling as though he shouldn't even be witnessing the scene he was but did anyways. Bill opened his legs for Henry; which must be instinctual at this point; and held onto the boy above him with his hands on the nape of his neck.  
  
The one he wish was his dominated perfectly. His large hands wrapped Bill's legs over his hips as their kiss became needier. Bill loved how scabbed over on many places his boyfriend's hands were, made it all the more rougher. The two gasped for air as they parted finally, eyes lidded as they gazed at each other.  
  
They really missed each other.  
  
Henry was in another world as he pushed his nose into his rabbit's neck and breathed in. The scent brought him back to their other close encounters. He gently ran his tongue over a faded hickey he left and bit.  
  
The younger was panting softly, then his eyes shot open as he realized Patrick was still there. When he glanced to the chubby boy he noticed he hadn't gotten closer and looked emotionless, staring at the two. Like they were a tv only showing static. _Solemn._ _  
  
Where is Stan?  
_  
"H-Henry..not here.."  
  
His boyfriend pulled off his neck, feeling his fast heartbeat radiating from the new hickeys on his neck. Henry looked animalistic, lust clouding his mind. It was as if Bill were a she cat in heat, tail vibrating. While Henry, the tomcat, couldn't resist the delicious scent Bill emitted. _Just want to take him._  
  
"Fine...but the pansey comes with"  
  
\---  
  
Belch had his eyes closed as he tapped his fingers along to the beat of the music. It wasn't very loud, he only played music loud when others were in the car. He saw movement at the entrance of the barrens and looked over. Patrick and their leader were dragging the leader of the Loser's Club roughly. The kid didn't put up much of a fight, only ever yanking away or struggling when Patrick talked or touched him unnecessarily.  
  
Henry shoved the younger in roughly and jumped into the passenger seat, looking to Belch.  
  
"Denbrough house"  
  
Patrick slinked into the backseat with Bill and shut the door, staring maliciously at him.  
  
To say Bill was creeped out was an understatement. He felt like he was going to be raped and murdered by Patrick. The way he scanned his body with his eyes and grinned from ear to ear.  
  
_Why?  
_  
"W-why?" Bill whispered, trying to keep his cool.  
  
Patrick cocked an eyebrow up at Bill and his smile turned into an open mouthed one.  
  
"Why what, buttercup?" Patrick's voice was in a sing-song tone.  
  
"Why s-s-sacrifice y-yourself for.. me?"  
  
\--  
  
Bill was shoved roughly onto the bed and watched as Henry flung off his jacket behind himself hurriedly. He kneeled onto the bed, biting his lip and giving Bill the sexiest bedroom eyes he'd seen so far.  
  
"I want you so bad...just being around you drives me crazy"  
  
Bill could tell it was torment for Henry  not being able to fuck him. The raging hard on within his jeans was forming a wet spot at the tip.  
  
"Take me...just h-hurry" Bill whimpered, spreading his legs and hiding his face in his hands.  
  
His fox wasted no time, in tearing off every last article of clothing off Bill, running his open palms up the bare skin. He smirked as goosebumps sprung under his touch, trailing his rough hands to the back of Bill's knees.  
  
Bill's knees were forced against his chest, grateful for how flexible he was or it might've hurt.  
  
"Hold them down" Henry ordered.  
  
His chubby friend who'd been palming his hard on and watching them quickly held Bill's knees up. Eyeing the pink hole between his ass cheeks as Henry went down on him.  
  
A tongue lapped at his hole and pressed in to penetrate, causing him to arch his back suddenly and pant. Soft moans left his mouth as he looked up at Patrick, whose eyes were glued to Henry working him open.  
  
When Henry pulled back his boyfriend whined at the loss, shifting his hips the best he could. Patrick and Henry both grinned, watching Bill desperately squirm and plead with noises to be fucked.  
  
"I think he wants something"  
  
They both slid their right index fingers into his hole, causing Bill's breath to hitch and his back to arch. Wanton moans and cries filled the void of silence in the room.  
  
Patrick finally saw what Henry saw; A little brat who fought but once pleasured, turned into a whining whore begging for more. They watched their fingers push into the tight wet flesh, spreading and caressing the pink insides. Bill was desperately rocking back against the fingers penetrating him, panting as he did so.  
  
After awhile they didn't even have to move their hands, Bill was just fucking himself on their digits. His mouth hung open and his painfully hard dick jerked every time he'd move back.  
  
"Please...Henry.."  
  
He perked at his name being moaned out like that. _He's so beautiful...loves to be toyed with and used. Obedient bitch._ _  
_  
They removed their fingers and Patrick was shoved away. The most dominant of the three grabbed Bill's knees with one hand and worked his belt off with the other. They all watched as the belt tightened around Bill's knees, keeping them there.  
  
"You look so pretty like this, doll" Henry growled, pushing down his underwear as Bill watched in anticipation.  
  
The thick veiny cock that sprung into sight made him drool. _He's so big.._  
  
Henry's hands gripped Bill's pale thighs and smacked the right one to earn a yelp. _Cute_.  
  
He positioned himself, holding onto Bill's thighs for leverage and teased the pink hole with his tip. Slowly pushing in to cover the head, pulling out and repeating, watching his boyfriend squirm and whine impatiently.  
  
Patrick was watching, jerking off as he did so. _It's so hot watching Henry dominate this little runt._..  
  
He knew Henry liked to make prey suffer as long as possible.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting waay more writing ideas for future fics and I'm so excited to start writing them. I think my writing is way shitty but hey IT content is IT content, there needs to be more tbh.


	17. Famine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of Hen x Bill x Pat. The beginning starts off switching from the conversation in the car between Bill and Patrick to the intercourse scene. Enjoy.

"As if it's for you" Patrick hissed, glancing to Henry in the front seat.  
  
Bill saw the way he gazed at his leader, and although their wasn't affection in it he saw some emotion. And that was saying a lot for the numb and wicked Patrick Hockstetter.   
  
_Henry is important to him._   
  
\---  
  
A hard grip laced around his neck, another on his right thigh. He couldn't help but to drool, it was getting hard to keep his eyes open too.  
  
He was getting a good pounding, Henry held nothing back as his insides were opened and fucked.  
  
Henry was growling and muttering to himself (and probably Patrick too) while clenching his grip on Bill's already bruised throat.   
  
His tight flesh around the greaser's cock was driving him crazy, he was already _close_.  
  
\---  
  
"D-do y-you.. love him?"   
  
Patrick slowly set his gaze on Bill, not turning his head to face him, just staring.   
  
\---  
  
"Fuuuuck" Henry grunted, thrusting quickly into his rabbit.  
  
 _He looks so cute like this, beneath me. All I want._  
  
His cock grazed against Bill's prostate when he'd pull out far and thrust in at an angle. He could tell by the way Bill clenched and fluttered around him and whined like a needy bitch. Back arching off the bed in attempt to push back against what brought him pleasure.  
  
"Please- H-Henry.."   
  
He peered down at his boyfriend and smirked at the expression the younger had. Jaw slack while panting and eyes lidded, pupils blown out. Pushing in hard he heard Bill whimper and gasp, his small dick twitching slightly. But it was trapped beneath his thighs and against his stomach, precum leaking from his tip.  
  
Patrick was jerking off, cock out as he kneeled beside Bill and watched the two make love.  
  
"Please, Henry! I want to cum!" Bill cried out, chest heaving and his legs twitching.  
  
Henry slowly pulled out, keeping the head of his dick in and spread Bill's legs. Holding Bill by the knees, he drove back into him and continued to fuck him roughly.   
  
While moans and grunts filled the air Patrick nudged his leader and nodded to his erection. He let go of the blond's right knee and held his left knee up higher, taking his hand and wrapping it around the curly haired boys erection.  
  
Bill blinked, dazed and jerked Patrick off shyly, watching the boy move closer to him and bite his lip.   
  
He was coming to realize how submissive he was in all this. While getting brutally pounded into the mattress he jerked his boyfriends friend off over his body.   
  
Moving a hand to his own painfully hard member he jerked himself off in the same speed and grip as he did Patrick.  
  
The chubby boy was extremely wet at his tip, leaking like a faucet into his hand creating smoother strokes on his thick member. It drove him crazy to have such inexperience try to pleasure him, thrusting into the hand as he moaned out.  
  
\---  
  
"What the fuck!" Henry yelled, wrenching Patrick away from Bill.   
  
He had pinned Bill down in the back seat, making the blonde scream in terror. Patrick was just too unpredictable, it scared him so much.  
  
Henry punched Patrick in the face till his nose was bent unnaturally, pouring blood and he was passed out. When Patrick slumped back against his seat he turned back around in his own and watched the passing sky.  
  
 _He could truly be terrifying at times._  
  
\---  
  
"Oh~! Henry! I'm cumming..!" Bill moaned out, tears threatening to spill as he brought himself to completion.  
  
Henry kept thrusting and watched closely as his rabbit painted his pretty little stomach in milky sperm. _Adorable_.  
  
"That was amazing, baby"   
  
Bill was as red as a tomato, nodding meekly at the compliment and averting his eyes. He was striked across the face and held by his chin to stare up at Henry while his hole was continuously fucked.  
  
Patrick throbbed in Bill's grip at the sight of his pain, thrusting into his hand and wrapping his own around it.   
  
_What a good little bitch._  
  
Henry's grunts turned to low growls and loud panting as he finally came, fucking deep into Bill like it was the last time he'd ever get the chance. Sitting back and recovering from his orgasm, he ran his rough hands from his boyfriends hips to knees. He'd pinch hickeys and bruises to make his boyfriend whimper and hide his face in his non dominant hand.   
  
"S-sto-"   
  
Watching Henry cock his hand back and bring it down on his face had him seeing stars, head laying back as he stared at the ceiling. Licking his lips he smirked, glancing at Patrick to know he was feeling the same.  
  
"Shut the fuck up"   
  
Patrick wished he were the one being treated like that, although he was more focused on fucking Bill's soft hand which was tightening around his cock. He finally came, his cum covering the blond's collarbone and chest.  
  
Henry ran his tongue over his bare teeth as he let his boyfriends legs lay against the bed. He knelt down and lapped Patrick's warm jizz off his rabbit's pale smooth skin.   
  
The youngest's breath hitched as he felt that poison tongue drift over his skin and lips suck the salty liquid off him. He looked down to see Henry smirking, licking his bared teeth.  
  
"Little rabbit here is _mine_ forever"   
  
Patrick wished he were the one to be Henry's, _especially if it was forever._ _  
_  
Bill recognized the slightly angry expression on the curly haired boys face. _Jealousy._ Quickly he squirmed and resisted against his boyfriend in attempt to get away from the psycho who probably wanted to kill him.  
  
He began crying as his wrists were restrained in Henry's leather belt. When the knife came into sight he froze. _Not in front of Patrick, this will kill me._ _  
_  
Henry's free hand held his jaw so he couldn't move and ran the knife from behind the blond's ear all the way to his right hip bone.  
  
_Now shit's getting interesting._  
  
A thin red line ran up Bill's body, and it made him hard again. His small dick stood for attention as he tried to hide his face against his arm in shame.   
  
\----  
  
"I want him more than you ever will" Patrick growled, glancing back at Henry.  
  
Anger and jealousy bubbled deep in his gut so he swung a hard punch at Patrick. The chubby boy grinned and pounced at him, unfazed from being hit.  
  
\---  
  
Both bullies lapped blood off Bill's body. Henry was too lost in tasting the scarlet liquid while Patrick trailed his tongue up the rabbit's torso  
  
Henry was letting himself wander downwards, slowly shifting his body till he was between Bill's slender legs. Grabbing the small dick in front of him, he began stroking upwards and swirling his tongue around the head.   
  
This had Bill's body tensing, arching and squirming all at once. He moaned out Henry's name.  
  
Patrick however was lapping the warm liquid from Bill's chest, slowly working his way up. He grabbed the blond's throat and pulled away, grinning.  
  
"I won't kill you. But he definitely will" Patrick stated, his eyes lidded and his smile stretching across his face lazily.  
  
\---  
  
It was the next day, Bill was waking up. His body was tangled in Henry's limbs.   
  
_He looks so peaceful in his sleep._  
  
Managing to get his hand free, Bill gently cupped his boyfriends face and studied his features.   
  
_A little tan..pointy nose. Beautiful lips.._  
  
Henry woke to soft hands on his face and a blushing Bill peering at him with pink ghosting his cheeks.  
  
"Stare much?"  
  
"Y-your m-mouth is shut..w-when you sleep..s-so I..can e-enjoy y-you"   
  
Henry's hand gently slapped the blond's cheek in warning. But still, he smiled. More of a smirk to be honest. He pressed two fingers over the long cut on his boyfriend's body and spread his fingers, opening the wound quickly.  
  
Screaming, Bill tried to swat his boyfriend's hand away: but to no avail. His wrists were pinned above his head in one large hand and as the squished and prodded at the cut, following the line with his fingertips.   
  
_Please, please..  
  
Not again  
  
More.._  
  
His breath hitched as a sensitive bruise on his hip bone was poked at.   
  
Henry was in heaven hearing the blond cry out and beg him to stop, but it only made him want to do it more.  
  
Fisting a handful of Bill's hair he tugged back, baring his throat so he had to uncomfortably arch his back.   
  
"Shut up, bitch"  
  
"P-please, H-Henry..I j-just want to...to be with y-you.." The younger replied, squirming and wincing as his boyfriend tightened his grip.  
  
"Then shut up and be a good bitch"   
  
Bill was thrown to the floor and he quickly scooted backwards. The greaser strode over, fists clenched and at his sides as his broad shoulders lifted slightly to intimidate. The blond flinched away as Henry cocked his fist back.  
  
"P-please..!"  
  
A hard, bony fist came down on his face, reopening the cut on his cheekbone. He could almost already feel the bruise forming.  
  
As he yelped and attempted to get out of Henry's reach he got to his feet and started towards the door. Although his boyfriend was much quicker, slamming his hand against the door and grinning down at his toy.   
  
"Stop pretending you skank" he spat, turning and stepping towards Bill.  
  
"We both know you like it. This is why you're fucking me"  
  
Bill began to cry and turn away.   
  
He hated that he liked it so much. He just wished he weren't the only one ill in the head and he could be treated right. Maybe he'd have hope if he were paired with someone seemingly not worse for him.   
  
He was quickly maneuvered swiftly so his back was against the wall and Henry was crowding against him, staring into his blue eyes.   
  
"You like my attention, doll. I love you...you don't have to pretend" he whispered, hooking a finger under his boyfriend's chin.  
  
As he peered into Henry's eyes he relaxed slightly. _Maybe he wouldn't hurt me too bad, I mean he said he loved me._ _  
_  
As they began to make out and press close together in desperation for each other Bill felt a large hand grope and squeeze on his inner thigh. _Where Henry's name is carved into me.._ _  
_  
Wincing as it was pinched and poked at, he weakly pushed at his boyfriend's chest to part their kiss. Henry's eyes were already roaming his body, making him blush and turn away shyly.  
  
"Oh no, princess...we're going to have lots of fun"   
  
It was degrading to be beneath Henry. The boy who harassed and assaulted his friends. _I used to be so protective and strong for them...now I'm this._  
  
He couldn't pry his eyes away as Henry kicked and punched new bruises into his pale body. Once the knife came out he hid his face in his hands. His boyfriend always looked the scariest with his switchblade in hand.  
  
He'd cut into his arms and thighs for weeks, Bill made sure to never let them see the light of day. Long sleeves and jeans were a must.  
  
But he could never properly hide the bruises and scrapes poking out from his collar and sleeves. Or if he reached for something taller than him or jumped and his shirt was pulled up.  
  
Henry loved to put him through the torment.  
  
  



	18. Too Many Faces

Bill was watching Patrick straddle Henry, their chests close and hands roaming each others torsos. The way the chubby boy took control of everything was admirable to Bill. _So used to Henry forcing and controlling me 24/7._

Their lips finally parted, a string of saliva connecting them as they panted. Eyes lidded, gaze blank from lust. _The usual._

He'd never really given his boyfriend permission to be with Patrick. The few times he showed regard to the whole thing, Henry just shrugged and said " _the pansey is a good fuck, don't worry I never put it in him_ " and as if to persuade or assure him as a large hand caressed his thigh and lips softly moved against his neck to unnecessarily mark him more.

But he loved Henry.

He'd give in the second he felt special. Leaning into the deep bite while quivering.

It made him sick.

That night, him, Henry and Patrick were all laying in Patrick's bed. The house was quiet, awkward and strange noises echoing from places all over it.

Henry was between the two, already fast asleep. _Exhausted from the sex I suppose._

Fingers kept poking Bill's arms and hands, pinching his elbow and swatting his hands that made their home on his boyfriend.

"Patrick I-I s-swear to f-fucking-"

"Do it"

He watched Patrick's hand fondle at Henry, his grin widening at seeing Bill's eyes follow.

"H-he's mine y-y-you know" Bill snapped.

When he finally was able to sleep, he dreamed of Georgie. He didn't much remember the dream, cause who the fuck remembers their dreams.

As he solemnly watched Patrick feed Henry chips in the morning his mind was trying to remember his dream.

"Bill" Georgie's voice rang in his ears.

He had reached down and hugged his brother close, tears welling in his eyes as his mouth tried to form words.

"I believe in you" his brother chirped.

_Me?_

_Why me?_

"I always believed in you! You'll beat the clown"

_The clown?_

Flashbacks of hugging Stan close to comfort him from It in the forest came back, making him scowl. _I'll beat IT._

"Baby"

Bill snapped out of it, having been drifting back into sleep watching Patrick and Henry be " _cute_ ".

"Y-yeah?"

"Come here, beautiful"

It was a soft command, more of an offer. Although the cheating and physical abuse went on, he still continued to make Bill feel loved. _Somehow_.

As Bill settled in his lap he gave a smug look to Patrick, making the curly haired boy wonder if Bill knew he could still fulfill Pennywise's wish. Rough hands grabbed at and situated the younger's hips as he giggled, leaning so his back was against Henry's chest.

"My beautiful princess~"

His boyfriend peppered kisses over his bruised shoulders and ran his palms over his chest.

Bill giggled and writhed under the affectionate attention he received.

Patrick is done with him.

_Dead dead dead...._

That night the couple left, he knew what was coming. It always started with scratching on the window and his vision darkening.

"You're trying my patience you little shit" the familiar voice growled.

Patrick smirked wickedly and ran his fingers through his curls, biting his lip and trying to hold back laughter.

"Oh?" Was all he had to say.

He felt a heavy presence make its way on his bed then hot breath against his neck.

He'd given himself to the clown days prior, a day long fuck session. Although it was a day long in attempt to break him, to push him to the limits and to make him submit to the clown's demands.

He remembered odd tentacles slicing through his chest and back, like whips but whips made of razors.

He was throat fucked for at least 2 hours that day, and properly fucked for the remaining day light hours. 

It was all just an attempt to break him though. To make him bend and do Pennywise's bidding.

But Patrick was a child whose mind was already broken. Not due to trauma or loss unfortunately for Pennywise; It just couldn't control or manipulate this child like it could anyone else.

"You hate the brat as well"

"I do"

"Then do something! I can kill you!"

_It doesn't matter if I perish, nothing matters anyways: nothing is real._

To Patrick this all was just like watching a child put on a puppet show play. It only managed to spark his interest or entertain him if there was blood or Henry.

 _Henry_.

It grinned from ear to ear and grabbed Patrick's face hard, digging its fingers into his jaw.

"You want that Henry Bowers don't you?"

Patrick choked on a gasp as images of Henry flashed through his head. _What the fuck is happening._

**_I don't like you_ **

As Patrick's head spiraled out of control, It's hand lingered over his head. Mixing and twisting up the mind of Patrick Hockstetter.

**You thought this bitch was crazy now?**

-meanwhile-

"Come on baby, it'll make you feel good" Henry goaded, blunt in hand and eyes droopy and red.

Bill shook his head, a flask and Henry's switchblade in hand already.

They were on a quite tall mound, soft grass making it comfortable. Henry's legs were spread far and his boyfriend sat neatly between them.

After taking another sip from the flask and screwing on the cap it was swiftly tucked into the leather jacket wrapped around Bill's shoulders.

"Henry?"

"What is it, sweetheart?"

Henry's voice was so soft and kind he couldn't help but blush, leaning his back against his boyfriend's chest.

"I-I love you.."

He felt the the blunt press against his lips so he obediently sucked in lightly.

"I love you too, Bill. I'll take you away from this shit town one day.."

As Bill let out his fat rip he coughed, leaning down and holding the back of his hand to his mouth. He blushed madly from what Henry said.

"T-take me?"

"A beautiful boy like you deserves the best, this town is the worst"

He maneuvered his rabbit to face him and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips. Flicking his tongue against the younger's bottom lip, he pulled away with a sleazy grin on his face.

Bill exhaled the smoke Henry had shotgunned.

"Why m-me.." The blond asked, voice quiet as he looked down.

"Why you?"

"W-why..choose m-me?"

Henry just gave him a dumb look, not really understanding the question.

"N-nevermind.."

"Don't think too much, okay doll?"

He watched Henry take a swig off the flask he'd brought, blunt hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"I-Is that..h-how y-you get by..?"

"What? Not thinking?"

The blond nodded quickly, taking the blunt and taking a hit.

"Yeah, if I thought all the time I might go crazy"

He absentmindedly touched a bruise on his wrist, which he'd gotten from Butch.

Bill was cross faded, he quickly snatched Henry's wrist and kissed the blue and purple bruise there.

"W-we'll be together; a-away from h-h-here"

With that he grinned widely, wanting to see the greaser smile as well.

Henry stared for a few seconds then half smiled and chuckled, bringing his hand up to ruffle Bill's hair.

"I could marry you or some shit"

He watched his boyfriends face flush crimson and his hand flew up quickly to hide his face.

The fox laughed lowly and carefully snuffed out the blunt then held his boyfriend close and rolled over.

His boyfriend was pinned beneath him, wide doe eyes as he watched Henry leer over him.

"Wanna make love here? We can do whatever you want..you lead" Henry offered.

The idea sounded amazing, and with summer close it was a nice cozy night.

"I-I wanna...r-r-ride you.." He mumbled.

His fox's malicious smirk widened as he flipped them over. He carefully settled the younger into his lap and ground his hips up.

He felt large hands wrap around his pointy hip bones and keep a hard grip. Bill squirmed slightly, already having bruises there from previous love sessions.

"Henry~" he whined, squirming his hips and purposely pressing his ass down against the hard on confined in said boys jeans.

The greaser bit his lip and slipped his hands up his boyfriend's shirt, gently caressing the soft skin on his waist.

Bill loved to feel Henry's rough hands rub his body, made him feel safe.

"You want to be fucked, baby?"

He whined, nodding eagerly as he worked his jeans off hastily.

After quickly working off each others clothes; only leaving Henry in his basic white shirt; he was being finger fucked with nothing but spit to lube the way. This didn't faze the blond though, his mouth hung open and small pants left his mouth.

He whimpered when he felt the long fingers start to curl and scissor in him, pressing against his prostate slightly making him choke out a soft cry for more. He started pushing his hips down as far as possible till Henry couldn't even move his fingers, chasing the feeling of that spot in him being touched.

His fox smirked to himself, snickering and pulling Bill off his fingers by his hip.

"W-wait.."

He was already holding his cock and positioning the thick organs tip at Bill's twitching hole.

"For what?"

"Y-you said-"

He was cut off, a yelp immediately vibrating in his throat as Henry pushed inside him without warning.

The greaser was breathing heavy, cock twitching as he began to rock up into his boyfriend.

"H-Henry stop!"

The plea was ignored, continuing to stretch Bill's insides as quiet growls rumbled in his chest.

_Sorry, baby.. I need the power._

Bill was crying and weakly pushing and hitting Henry's chest. He wouldn't quit begging for him to stop and to take it out.

"Dumb cunt..shut the fuck up and take it" the fox growled.

And as if it were the jaws around Bill's rabbit throat, a hand grabbed his erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

His breath hitched, tears still brimming in his eyes and streaming down his face.

_It feels good...but I don't want it, not like this._

Although he wasn't a real rabbit getting his throat torn out, a small part of him always died when he was raped like this.

"I said stop!" The younger yelled, pushing Henry's chest hard as he jumped back.

He'd successfully gotten off and away from his boyfriend, but that didn't usually stop much.

Henry stared, a little dazed from having just been enjoying himself and quickly being pulled back to reality.

_Do it_

_Don't think about it_.

The look on the greaser's face made Bill's skin crawl, his eyes were dark and uncaring. Angry scowl morphed into a malicious stare accompanied by a wide grin that exposed his teeth. Some were crooked.

He yanked Bill back to the ground, situating himself between the shaky knees and grabbing the blond by his throat.

"Keep fucking still you brat"

Bill was shaking like a leaf and watching Henry with fear in his eyes.

"Just be good, princess.."

As his wrists were held above his head he watched Henry fish out his knife and eject out the blade. Upon sight Bill screamed, that being one of his biggest fears.

_And then the panic attracts a fucking audience._

The sharp blade glinted in the moonlight, cold pressed against Bill's throat causing him to stiffen and halt his struggle. He gazed fearfully at his boyfriend and whimpered as he was entered again.

"Yeah, good boy" Henry grunted, snapping his hips forward to reach deeper.

He hadn't realized how hard and fast he was breathing, almost passing out from it. Seeing stars and black in his vision he went limp; for the most part.

Laying back for awhile and letting himself be used was one thing, but the blade beginning to dig into his throat was another. He was mumbling to himself, gazing up at his boyfriend who held a blade to his throat.

_He's not even looking at me, just his fucking knife._

"Henry"

Said boys name glanced up, eyes fixing and focusing on Bill's.

"Don't say it, cry it!"

He brought the blade lower cutting a small, but obvious H just below his jaw. Perhaps one day Bill could grow facial hair to hide that scar, if he lived to see such a day with this dangerous fuck in his life. Cause he wasn't quite sure he'd last long at this rate.

Blood was streaming into his clothes making his shirt cling his chest.

"You're so beautiful like this"

His voice had been horrifyingly calm, the younger was so sure this was the end of himself.

He heard the blade land softly behind them as a hand grabbed at his throat tightly, tilting his head back to stare up at the sky.

"Princess needs another taste"

_Did he just laugh?_

Sure it was a laugh, the blond pouted.

He winced in surprise mostly when a stiff soft tongue swiped up his bloody neck, lapping slightly all the way to his mouth then shoving into his mouth.

_Tasty, huh?_

He squealed out slightly as Henry began rocking his hips, fucking him again.

_It felt good, I didn't even notice I was hard.._

Henry thought to himself how amazing it was how Bill could be as wet as a pussy at times, not that he'd ever had any he just remembers the porn Patrick showed him that he'd stolen. _God knows how or why though._

He loved to hear Bill's whimpers and wanton cries for him to stop. _Cute really._

The blond came three times that night, Henry came once. _No matter how many times or rounds, Bill came as fast as a virgin._

He covered a passed out Denbrough boy with his jacket and laid on his back, looking at the stars with a cigarette dangling out of his mouth.

**He told me**

His father had said, scared him shitless.

Turning to the side and glancing at his dad then darting his vision to the ground; his mind was blank.

_Told you what?_

**Been molesting the stutter bitch.**

Honestly, Henry had forgotten that's what he was known as.

In reaction, all he did was turn in the doorway and leave the house, already having been carrying a case of beer and shit he kept with him. He was on his way to sneak into Patrick's house for the night so he had his stuff in Belch's car as well.

_Perfect time to ditch._

 


	19. Pestilence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit BelchxVic

Henry was leaning against the Denbrough house, the sun was beginning to rise as the birds chirped and sung. Eyes burning and mouth dry, he grimaced as he put out a cig on the bottom of his shoe.    
  
As he made his way to Patrick's house where he likely would pass out for most of the next day, he had an odd feeling. Like he was being watched or someone was actively talking about him.   
  
When he crawled into Patrick's bed he felt the curly haired boy pull him close and snuggle into his back. He was too tired to hit the freak and tell him to lay off, _besides he's kinda warm.._   
  
And Henry passed out quickly, thanks to his friends heat.   
  
When he woke at about 11 in the afternoon, his friend was gone. Groaning and rolling over he reached for the nightstand and let his hand wander till it found a half empty cig box.    
  
After lighting the tip and taking his first drag he stared at the ceiling blankly.    
  
_ How to get out of this shit hole... _   
  
3 cigarettes later, when he decided to leave, he went to find Belch and Vic to spend his day with.   
  
\---   
  
The car rocked slightly, corners of the windows beginning to get foggy.   
  
"Fuck! Reggie!" Vic shrieked.   
  
The taller teen pulled his hand back, looking at the white mess on his hands from pleasing his friend.   
  
"God, what are we doing.." He asked softly, wrapping his hand around Belch's cock which stood tall.   
  
He sucked in harshly and his hips bucked forward by instinct as his brows knit upwards. Vic was determined to make him cum.   
  
Twisting his wrist and gripping towards the head, he leaned down slightly and lapped at the head with the tip of his tongue.   
  
_ He looks so cute like this. _   
  
The taller hadn't even realized he was close, breathing becoming hard as he screwed his eyes shut.   
  
Vic grinned, lapping up cum as it came out in small spurts that shot against his tongue and lips.    
  
Watching the erotic scene had Belch going stiff again, ready for more already.   
  
"Oh shit!" Vic gasped, seeing Henry stalking towards the car.   
  
Their leader hadn't been close enough to see anything going on inside, so they had a small window of time to not get caught.   
  
They were quickly scrambling to fix their jeans and pull their shirts back over their heads. Then the taller quickly jumped into the driver's seat and glanced over.   
  
Henry slid smoothly into his usual spot, the passenger side. He had a cig hanging out of his mouth and was fixing his hair.   
  
"Any plans?"   
  
"Heard Marsh is home alone" Vic spoke first.   
  
Belch rolled his eyes silently, much preferring to torment Mike or some shit.    
  
Their leader noticed the change in Belch's body behavior and hit him on the shoulder. It seemed like an attempt to get his attention, but really, it was a warning.   
  
"Got a problem with that?"   
  
_ Jesus. Now I do, fuck. _   
  
All he did was shrug in reply and start up the car.    
  
\---   
  
Bill was dreaming, wind rushed passed him easily as clouds above rumbled and cracked with lightning. He felt raindrops on his face and hands, and sprinkling on his neck. But it wasn't cold.   
  
He reached his hand to his face then pulled back, looking at his hand. Blood.   
  
" _Billy_!"    
  
He turned to look behind him and saw a boy in a little yellow rain jacket.   
  
_Georgie_.   
  
"We don't have much time"   
  
He clenched his fists at his sides, lips pursing as his eyes welled with tears from seeing Georgie again.   
  
"Don't let your eyes trick you"    
  
Confusion was written on his face, but as he went to ask questions, confusion turned to horror. He watched as a gloved hand sprung from Georgie's chest, the kid was barely fazed.   
  
He hacked and coughed up blood, spurting everywhere.   
  
Then he woke.   
  
_ Don't let your eyes trick you   
_   
He cried and cried till he was hiccuping and his shirt was soaked. It took him awhile to feel the bandage just below his jaw.    
  
_From Henry_.   
  
He quickly realized he was in his bed and jumped to his feet quickly.    
  
The very faint ache in his ass had him waddling a bit, but it faded fast.    
  
When he met up with the losers that day they all chatted about their encounters with Pennywise.   
  
"T-that's it"    
  
They all turned to their leader who had spoke. The words came out in a growl, impatience and distress behind his voice.    
  
"We need t-t-to... get r-rid of.. _IT_ "    
  
"How are we even sure it can be defeated" Bev pointed out.   
  
"Or where it even is" Eddie added.   
  
Stan stared, wide eyed at his friends.   
  
"Are you guys serious?! We can't go after that thing, I.."    
  
His hands were shaking and his bottom lip trembled.   
  
"Stan."    
  
The dark haired boy turned to look at who'd spoke, Bill.    
  
A light blush peppered his cheeks as he was pulled into a hug.   
  
"W-we have to believe, Stanny.."   
  
When they parted Bill turned to the rest of the group.    
  
"Besides, I have a plan"    
  
\---   
  
As the losers made their way to Patrick's house they found him just a block away chasing a cat.    
  
As the little tabby ran past them they stood their ground as the older boy noticed them. He grinned slightly and stood up straight, running his fingers through his curls. His back was arched in whatever angle he was to leaning oddly, creeping the losers out.   
  
"Death wish much?"   
  
"Shut up!" Stan barked, stepping the closest to Patrick with all the anger in his eyes.   
  
"Don't talk. Just show us where the clown is"   
  
He had a happy yet confused expression but stepped back and held his arm out in an inviting gesture.    
  
He lead them to as easily guessed, the Neibolt house. Eddie was pressed up tighter to Richie than he'd thought, a blush ghosting the red heads cheeks. Ben stood protectively in front of Bev, which she thought was sweet and cute of him.   
  
Stan, the most frightened of them all stared longingly at Bill who was yelling at Patrick.   
  
"I s-swear if you..t-try anything B-Bowers will f-f-fucking.. have your ass"   
  
Patrick hummed slightly, unable to stop his fingers from twitching. As the door whined open they all slowly made their way in.   
  
"Bill.."   
  
He turned to see Stan staring at him with puppy eyes and his hands balled up together at his chest.   
  
"Stan? What's the m..matter?"    
  
Then he noticed the others. Mike just glanced at them too then shrugged at Bill.   
  
_ Does he want..me? _   
  
He never thought of Stan in that way, but he was his friend. He cared deeply for his feelings. He grabbed his hand and intertwined their feelings. When he turned to look ahead, Patrick was gone.   
  
The front door slamming and footsteps all over the house had them all jumping out of their shoes.    
  
"Buddy up!" Bill shouted.   
  
The losers all found each others hands to hold and closed in together, glancing at their sides for any sign of danger.    
  
When they heard only faint noises, Bill led them towards where the noise came from. While Eddie frantically tried to persuade Bill of doing otherwise, Stan was trying to hold it together and Richie clung to Mike, Bev and Ben were quiet and scanning their surroundings for threats.    
  
They made their way down a staircase, the air becoming even more stale and cold. It was the basement, grey and empty.    
  
"I-I'll go, y-you..a-all stay"   
  
"Are you crazy?!" Eddie cried.   
  
"I have to. F-for Georgie.."   
  
Then they heard laughter.   
  
When they turned around they all saw Patrick laughing, holding his pudgy stomach.    
  
"You kids are too easy!"    
  
"Why are you doing this?" Bev snapped, angry and starting up the steps towards Patrick.   
  
Out of all the losers he least expected her to be the one to try and throw down.   
  
He turned and ran, _funny_. He'd never even run from Pennywise. He quickly got himself out a window on the second story and quickly ran home.   
  
  



	20. Death

He had him!   
  
Two able bodies raced through backyards, jumping fences and ducking past people.   
  
Vic and Belch had gone after what might have been Bev, _but I see something that's mine!_   
  
When he finally caught up he pinned Bill hard against the house of the yard they ended up in.   
  
"Lets have some fun now that I've caught you" Henry growled, running his tongue along his upper teeth and grinning maliciously.   
  
When Bill looked up at him he had dark under his eyes and smiled back.   
  
"I-I have a-a..place i-in mind"    
  
The older tilted his head slightly and followed after Bill.   
  
Bill kept walking faster and faster, Henry started to feel dizzy and nauseous.   
  
Then he saw black.   
  
When he woke from being passed out for who knows how long he saw his hands were taped to the arms of the chair he sat in.    
  
He felt something, or someone, settle into his lap. As he glanced down and slowly trailed the body up he saw Bill.   
  
"Let's h-have some..fun"    
  
He gazed longingly into his boyfriend's eyes, trying to figure out what was going on.    
  
Bill leaned in, pressing his oddly cold lips to Henry's.   
  
The second the older kissed back it felt like he'd been stabbed in the back of his skull. Despite the pain, he couldn't even move.   
  
Images of Bill crying, bleeding and going faint flashed through his mind.   
  
_ I love you.   
  
**I hate you** _   
  
Tears welled in his eyes, blinking rapidly didn't change the images he saw.    
  
_ No! Bill would never hate me.. _   
  
"I hate you"    
  
No hesitation in Bill's voice made his mind reel, he tried to thrash but Bill's weight on him kept him down.   
  
_ I love you. I love you. I love you.   
  
I'll take you away from this shit town one day. _   
  
Bill sneered his lip, narrowing his eyebrows.   
  
"I hate you!!!"   
  
A small click sounded in front of Henry as he regained his vision.    
  
_I love you_.   
  
He remembered when he carved his name into Bill's thigh. It bled a lot, his teeth had reopened the wound on many occasions. Ripping and tearing.   
  
As his vision focused he saw Bill holding a colt buntline to his head, he felt the end of the barrel pressing to the center of his forehead.   
  
"I really do hate you" Bill spat.   
  
"Why are you doing this?"   
  
His boyfriend looked at him dumbly. Then laughed.   
  
"Did you really think I stayed with you because you're so great? No, I used you. You're worthless."   
  
Henry felt no hurt as he stared into his boyfriend's eyes, _this isn't like home at all._   
  
The gun slid down to his nose and poked his lips, pushing past them.   
  
"Open up~" the blond giggled.   
  
He did as told, letting the cold metal slide against his tongue. It was thrusted forward and back and he watched as his boyfriend grinned.   
  
When the gun was pulled back a string of saliva connected it to Henry's bottom lip.   
  
"Will you shoot?"   
  
"No, of course not~"    
  
He watched Bill rummage through his pocket, retrieving his switchblade.   
  
"How many people have you hurt with this?"   
  
_ Missing that stutter, baby. _   
  
He watched the blade pop out.    
  
From Henry's view, he saw his gorgeous doll eyed boyfriend with a gun and his knife in hand.   
  
_ So out of character   
  
Still hot though.   
_   
Bill brought the blade down and sliced the tape, watching as Henry held up his hand and looked at him.   
  
"Here~"    
  
He handed Henry the gun, taking the tip between his lips.   
  
"No"   
  
Bill glared and whined, throwing his hips down hard into Henry's lap repeatedly.   
  
"Why not?! I never loved you!"    
  
Henry stared blankly, wondering why Bill was acting so off.   
  
_ He couldn't truly feel that way, could he?   
  
He said he loved me   
  
We even talked about getting away from this place.   
  
_ _We talked about forever_.   
  
"Do it!!"    
  
His eyes darted to the gun in his hand as his boyfriend tongued at the tip, winking and rocking his hips.    
  
_ Do it   
  
Do it Henry   
  
_ _Do it for us_.   
  
"I'll fucking do it!"   
  
Bill held the knife to his own throat threateningly, glaring at Henry.   
  
Confusion racked through Henry, index finger curling around the trigger of the revolver.    
  
His head rung with pain, his vision blurred.   
  
"I hope you fucking burn"    
  
"Henry!"   
  
The same voice spoke to him, sounding too distant and frightened him.    
  
The loud gunshot ringing in the room had Henry wincing and clutching his head with his free hand. His left eye was squinted shut, but his right one fluttered open to look at what he'd done.    
  
Time seemed to slow as Bill's body faded, glitched, his eyes and lips twitching. Beneath revealed a chubby faced, pale dead eyed boy he knew well. Those girly lips parting slowly.   
  
Or he'd thought.   
  
He watched, everything slow and agonizing for him. He watched as his friend's head dipped back sharply, causing his dark baby curls to hide his face. His body followed right after, leaning back and landing on the blood and brain covered floor.   
  
Henry glanced at the knife his now deceased friend gripped loosely, blood was rushing so fast from his head that it soaked his hand already.    
  
Bill was standing in the doorway of the room, quickly dropping what was in his hands to swipe Henry's blade and pull him away from his dead friend.   
  
His fox clung to him, eyes wide and pupils constricted. Henry didn't need anymore trauma, and Bill felt his eyes well with tears as he sunk to the ground holding his boyfriend.   
  
"I didn't want to.."   
  
"I kn-know..y-you couldn't s..s-ee it wasn't me..I-I couldn't either"   
  
Henry glanced in the direction of the horrific scene and started to question why any of this happened. _Why did I have to kill my friend? Why did he make me kill him? Why did he look like Bill?_   
  
His rabbit's heart hurt and felt for him. He knew the pain of losing someone close, knowing that they could never come back. Or be replaced.   
  
He needed closure.   
  
Bill fetched what he'd dropped in the hallway and held it in front of Henry. He explained how they cornered and defeated Pennywise, the losers and him. They chased It all the way to the barrens till it revealed it wasn't actually Patrick.    
  
It had escaped down into the sewers through the entrance there and the kids chased it through the tunnels.   
  
At this point in the story Bill was settled in Henry's lap, his fox's chin resting atop his head as he listened.   
  
He told that when they'd all finally cornered it, it rambled and growled about how 'he needed to stay awake awhile longer'. Not that Bill knew why, but he couldn't really give a damn.   
  
Once they'd injured It to the point of its retreat it froze, its eyes widening and playing something that was happening. It showed what Patrick was seeing, and that was sticking a long barrel belonging to a revolver into Henry's mouth and thrusting it in and out. When Bill saw this he became furious and rushed to look for his boyfriend.   
  
They came to the conclusion that Patrick had been broken somehow and began to do the clown's bidding. But after being defeated Patrick also wanted his own life taken as well. Not because of the clown exactly, but whatever the clown did to his head had caused him to be dependent somehow on a forced bond.    
  
Whatever the matter, Pennywise was defeated.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp it be the bitter end. Hope you enjoyed this shit writing


End file.
